Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen
by Riztichimaru
Summary: UPDATE CHAPTER 5 ! Ikkaku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa berbicara dan bahkan tidak bisa berekspresi apapun. Keinginannya yang besar untuk mengenal dan membuat gadis itu berekspresi justru melukainya.
1. Chapter 1 : Sungai, Aku dan Gadis itu

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen © Rhistichimaru

**Tittle:** Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen

**Author:** Rhistichimaru

**Pairing**: Madarame Ikkaku x Kurotsuchi Nemu

**Summary :**

Ikkaku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa berbicara dan bahkan tidak bisa berekspresi apapun. Keinginannya yang besar untuk mengenal dan membuat gadis itu berekspresi justru membawa petaka baginya. Akankah Ikkaku menyerah??

Huah… buat fict baru lagi! –padahal yang lama belum kelar, udah buat yang baru lagi-

Ini Fict ke-3 di fandom Bleach, Maaf kalau masih ada Typo atau bahasanya ancur.

**Review ya! Domo…**

**STOP!! Don't Like, Don't Read !

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 **

**Sungai, Aku dan Gadis itu**

"Hey, Ikkaku!! Cepat sini! Aku dapat ikan yang besar, loh!"

"Ya. Apaan, sih?!" tanyaku pada Yumichika, sahabatku.

Aku segera mendekatinya dan melihat apa yang dikatakannya. Dan ternyata Yumichika memang mendapatkan ikan yang berukuran sangat besar. Panjang ikan itu hampir 50 cm, ikan macam apa itu?

"Waw!! Kau hebat Yumichika!! Loh kok, kau bisa dapat ikan yang segitu besarnya! Aku dari tadi tidak dapat satupun. Nasib-nasib…" ujarku padanya.

"Kau itu memang selalu sial, Ikkaku."

"Enak saja kau, ini cuma hari ketidakberuntunganku saja," jawabku membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kalau memang begitu mungkin sebaiknya kau pindah tempat memancingnya. Jangan disana terus, coba kearah hulu sana mungkin ikannya lebih banyak."

"Ah kau ini! Tapi ada baiknya juga kucoba daripada tidak dapat-dapat begini," ujarku menyetujui sarannya.

Aku segera menjauhi Yumichika yang makin asyik memancing, kutoleh dia sebentar. '**Ah… dia dapat Ikan lagi. Kenapa aku justru tidak dapat satu ikanpun? Payah!!**' teriakku dalam hati memaki diriku sendiri.

Aku lalu duduk diatas bebatuan dan segera melempar umpan pancing ke sungai. Aku menunggu umpan tersebut dimakan ikan yang terkecoh oleh satu cacing tanah. Setelah 15 menit aku menunggu tidak ada reaksi apapun dari umpan pancingku, aku mulai bosan. Kualihkan padanganku kearah hulu sungai yang disana terdapat sebuah jembatan yang membelah sungai 'Kawa' ini, pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar indah. Sungai ini jernih dengan bebatuan besar dipinggirnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya sungai ini dijadikan tempat untuk arum jeram. Tetapi karena sungai ini arusnya desar, jadi jarang ada yang mau memcoba ber-arum jeram disini.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah jembatan itu lagi, aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang berdiri di pinggir jembatan dan siap untuk melompat kesungai. Dan dalam beberapa detik dari saat aku melihatnya, dia sudah terjun ke sungai.

"Nona!! Nona!" teriakku memanggil gadis yang sudah terjun kesungai itu.

Gadis itu tidak berteriak, hanya kepalanya saja yang muncul tenggelam dari dasar sungai. Dan saat aku sudah mendekati sungai itu, dia hilang. Aku panik dan langsung terjun kearah sungai dan menyelam untuk mencari keberadaan gadis itu di dasar sungai.

Aku terus meyelam dan mencari-cari sosok gadis tadi. Setelah menyelam sekitar 15 meter, aku melihat tubuh gadis itu sudah mendekati dasar sungai. Aku sigap dan cepat menarik tubuhnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke permukaan air. Sepertinya napasku juga sudah tidak tahan karena oksigen tidak bisa kuhirup didalam air seperti ini.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai dipermukaan air, aku segera memeluk pundak gadis ini dari belakang tubuhnya dan menariknya sambil berenang ke pinggir sungai. Dipinggir sungai sahabatku Yumichika sudah menunggu dan mencari-cariku dengan cemas.

"Ikkaku!!!"

"Eh Yumichika, cepat tolong aku!" teriakku pada Yumichika.

Aku masih menggendong gadis ini dan segera meletakkannya dibebatuan dipinggir sungai, sepertinya dia pingsan. Aku panik, Yumichika segera memeriksa napas dan nadi gadis ini.

"Ikkaku sepertinya dia pingsan, bagaimana ini?" tanyanya sambil masih menekan-nekan bagian diatas dada gadis ini berusaha mengeluarkan air yang tertelan olehnya ketika terjun disungai tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Huek… huek… khu…"

Gadis itu berhasil siuman dan memuncratkan air dari mulutnya. Air itu mengenai lengan dan tangan Yumichika. Dengan sigap Yumichika menarik dirinya dan berteriak.

"Huay!! Sudah ditolong malah mengotoriku dengan air dimulutmu. Dasar! Aku kan jadi kotor tidak higienis lagi, tahu!" teriak Yumichika sok bersih.

Yah… inilah sahabatku Yumichika, dia tipe-tipe cowok bersih dan cantik mungkin lebih tepatnya bishonen atau malah seperti banci. Walaupun wajahnya lumayan tampan dan postur tubuh yang tinggi dia tetap kelihan manis dengan gayanya yang higienis dan cantik. Tetapi, dialah satu-satunya sahabat yang kumiliki dan akan selalu kumiliki.

"Sudah Yumichika, dia kan tidak sengaja. Kau maklum kenapa, sih!" seruku padanya.

"Ya… Iya. Cepat diurus gadis ini, bisa-bisa dia mati nanti."

"Ya," jawabku singkat.

Aku segera mendekati gadis ini dan membantunya duduk. Dia kelihatan kehabisan oksigen setelah tercebur ke dasar sungai tadi. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Nona, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku padanya.

"…."

Aku masih memegang pundaknya dan menyangga duduknya dari belakang, dia melihatku sebentar kemudian tiba-tiba dia pingsan lagi. Aku panik, Yumichika mendekatiku dan memberi saran padaku.

"Ikkaku, dia pingsan lagi!! Jadi bagaimana dia, kita tidak tahu dia tinggal dimana. Sekarang sudah sore, tidak mungkin kita meninggalkannya disini. Bagaimana kalau kau bawa dia keapartementmu dulu, setelah dia siuman kita tanyai lagi dia?"

"Aku rasa kau benar, Yumickika!"

"Ayo cepat kau bawa dia ke mobilku. Aku yang menyetir. Cepatlah, Ikkaku!" teriak Yumichika yang kemudian berlari kearah mobilnya.

Aku segera menggendong gadis ini kearah mobil Yumichika. Setelah sampai ke mobil Yumichika, aku meletakkan gadis ini dikursi mobil bagian belakang, aku juga duduk disampingnya berusaha menjaga dan menopang tubuhnya. Saat ini tubuh gadis ini basah kuyup karena tercebur ke sungai tadi, sepertinya dia mulai kedinginan apalagi saat ini sudah hampir mendekati musim dingin. Wajah gadis ini sudah pucat dan hampir membiru, aku sangat panik. Aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa. Aku segera menyuruh Yumichika menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Beberapa saat kemudian kami sampai ke apartementku, Yumichika segera membuka pintu apartementku. Aku segera mengikutinya dan meletakkan gadis ini di tempat tidurku, aku masih panik. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa padanya.

"Ikkaku, cepat ganti bajunya! Tubuhnya sudah kedinginann seperti itu, cepatlah!" saran Yumichika padaku.

"APA?? Mengganti bajunya? Tidak mungkin!! Masa aku?? Dia kan seorang gadis, masa aku yang mengganti bajunya?!" teriakku padanya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya! Ini darurat, tahu! Cepatlah! Aku ambilkan dulu bajumu untuknya!"

"Tidak aku tidak bisa, kalau bajuku dipakainya 'sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau aku yang mengganti bajunya, aku tidak bisa, Yumichika! Bagaimana kalau kau saja? Tolong ya!" pintaku padanya, aku rasa Yumichika lebih bisa dari aku mengingat dia seperti itu.

"TIDAK!!! Akut tidak mau! Nanti aku terserang virus, bakteri dan tubuhku tidak higienis lagi. Dia kan tadi masuk kedasar sungai, tidak! Tidak mau! Kau saja."

"Ah… tolonglah, Yumichika! Sekali ini saja!"

"Tidak!! Aku tidak mau, Ikkaku! Kau kan tahu aku! Aku ini alergi sama yang namanya kotor," jawab Yumichika enteng.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, cepat berikan padaku bajunya! Terpaksa daripada dia bertambah parah kedinginan dan mungkin akan cepat mati! Sini bajunya!"

"Ini! cepat ganti bajunya, aku keluar dulu! Akan kubelikan dia makan dan minuman untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya nanti serta memanggil dokter untuknya. Cepat ganti bajunya!" ujar Yumichika kemudian berlalu dari dekatku.

Baru saja aku akan membuka baju gadis ini, Yumichika datang lagi dan meledekku.

"Ikkaku, tahan nafsumu saat mengganti bajunya. Jangan sampai kau berbuat mesum padanya!" seru Yumichika meledekku.

"Enak saja, aku tidak mesum, banci!!!" balasku padanya.

"He.. he.. he…"

Yumichika hanya tertawa cengengesan kemudian pergi lagi keluar kamar apartementku. Aku segera membuka baju gadis ini, semua tubuhnya kini sudah tidak terbalut benang satupun. Aku terperangah melihatnya, siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengatakan satu hal setelah melihat tubuhnya. Satu kata "luar biasa indah".

Aku cepat-cepat sadar dari terperangahku kemudian segera mengenakan baju yang dibawa Yumichika tadi padanya. Aku memakaikan T-shirt dan celana pendek milikku padanya. Setelah selesai, aku segera memasukkan baju yang dipakai gadis tadi ke mesin cuci.

Setelah itu, aku mengelap wajah, tangan dan kakinya untuk membersihkan lumpur sungai yang menempel padanya dengan air hangat. Setelah selesai melakukan hal itu, akupun mandi dengan cepat untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang juga berlumpur. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku hanya duduk ditempat tidur tepat disampingnya yang sedang berbaring. Aku hanya memandanginya yang sedang pingsan sambil mengunggu dia siuman.

Tidak berapa lama setelah itu, Yumichika dan dokter datang. Dokter segera memeriksanya dan memberikan obat padaku, lalu izin untuk pamit pulang. Aku mengikuti dokter ke luar kamarku.

"Dokter Unohana, bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Atau ada sesuatu yang berat terjadi padanya? Apa perlu kita bawa dia kerumah sakit?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Tidak… tidak usah, Ikkaku. Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya pingsan biasa karena kehabisan oksigen. Kau tenang saja. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Ikkaku."

"Oh.. begitu, Dok!" jawabku lega.

"Ya, santai saja. Sebentar lagi dia akan siuman. Oh ya, apa dia pacarmu? Tadi Yumichka bilang kalau dia pacarmu?" tanya dokter Unohana padaku.

"Eh… bukan, Dok! Ak baru saja mengenalnya, tadi aku tidak sengaja melihatnya terjun ke sungai. Aku menolongnya, karena tidak tahu alamatnya jadi dia kubawa saja kesini."

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu. Setelah siuman beri dia makanan dan obatnya jangan lupa diminum. Kalau terjadi masalah, cepat kau menelponku."

"Oke! Terimakasih banyak, Dok!" ujarku padanya.

"Ya, sama-sama. Saya permisi dulu, Ikkaku," ujar dokter Unohana kemudian segera menjauh pergi dari apartementku.

"Baik, Dok! Terimakasih sekali lagi!" seruku padanya.

Aku kemudian berbalik ke kamarku lagi. Sesampinya di kamar aku melihat Yumichika sedang memperhatikan kalung merah yang melingkar ketat di leher gadis itu.

"Hei Ikkaku, sepertinya ada tulisan di sisi bagian dalam kalung gadis ini. Tadi aku melihat kalung ini sangat cantik setelah aku lihat ternyata ada tulisannya, tapi aku tidak tahu tulisan apa? Coba kau yang melihat tulisan apa yang ada disana?!" seru Ikkaku saat aku sudah mendekatinya.

"Iya??? Tulisan apa? Mana sini aku lihat!" ujarku pada Yumichika dan segera memperhatikan kalung gadis itu.

Karena tidak bisa membaca tulisan tersebut dengan jelas saat masih dipakai oleh gadis itu, aku lalu membuka kalungnya. Saat kubuka kalungnya, memang ada tulisan. Tulisannya berbunyi:

KUROTSUCHI, DISTRIK 65 NO. 68

"Ikkaku, jangan-jangan itu alamat tempat tinggalnya dan itu namanya," ujar Yumichika sambil memperhatikan tulisan pada kalung merah tersebut.

Kalung itu berbentuk pita meteran berwarna merah dan disisi dalamnya ada tulisan tersebut, mungkin benar kata Yumichika.

"Ya, aku rasa juga begitu. Okelah kalau begitu, nanti kalau dia siuman kita segera mengantranya ke alamat tersebut," kataku pada Yumichika.

"Tidak! Aku rasa lebih baik besok saja kita mengantarnya ke alamat tersebut! Hari kan sudah malam dan sekarang sedang turun hujan deras. Besok aku janji deh akan mengantarmu, Oke!" lanjut Yumcihika disertai gerakkan bulu matanya yang panjang, lentik dan cantik.

"Okelah Kalau begitu."

Aku dengan hati-hati segera memakaikan kembali kalung tersebut dileher gadis ini. Yumichika hanya memperhatikanku sambil terseyum simpul, seolah-olah mengejekku.

"Apa yang kau lihat dan kenapa senyum-senyum begitu!" kataku geram.

"Tidak, lucu saja. Kau kan jarang memperhatikan dan memperlakukan seorang gadis sehati-hati padanya. Jangan-jangan kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya, ya?" ledek Yumichika padaku.

"APAA?? Kau gila mana mungkin aku suka padanya. Sana pergi, dasar banci!!"

"Ih, Ikkaku. Kenapa kamu marah? Aku kan cuma bercanda. Ya sudahlah… aku pulang dulu kalau begitu, kalau kau butuh apa-apa panggil saja aku. Dah!!" seru Yumichika kemudian beranjak pergi pulang ke kamar apartementnya yang tepat berada di sebelah kamarku.

Setelah Yumichika pulang, aku masih duduk disamping gadis ini, masih menunggunya siuman. Sudah dua setengah jam aku menunggunya dan tiba-tiba dia membuka matanya dan segera duduk. Aku terkejut dan kemudian mendekatinya lebih dekat lagi.

"Nona! Kau sudah sadar? Apa anda baik-baik saja," tanyaku padanya.

"…"

"Nona! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?!"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban, dia hanya memandangiku dengan air muka datar. Kemudian memperhatikan tubuhnya sendiri dan memegangi bajunya, menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kemudian menatapku lagi dengan tatapan tajam namun tanpa ekspresi apapun. Awalnya aku juga bingung melihat ekspresinya tetapi aku segera tahu maksudnya.

"Nona, tenanglah. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu. Aku memang mengganti bajumu karena tubuhmu basah kuyup dan tubuhmu sepertinya kedinginan, jadi kuganti bajumu," ujarku menjelaskan pajang lebar padanya.

"…"

"Benar nona, aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak melakukan apapun padamu. Demi Kami-sama aku tidak menyentuhmu dan tidak berbuat mesum padamu," lanjutku lagi.

Dia hanya memandangku dan memegang tanganku. Aku kaget, dia hanya mengangguk. Lalu melepaskan tanganku dan beranjak dari tempat tidur, sepertinya dia mau keluar kamar. Aku pun segera mengikutinya dan menarik tangannya.

"Nona, kau mau kemana? Apa kau mau pulang?"

"…"

"Kau mau pulang??"

"…"

"Nona tolong jawab aku, apa kau mau pulang saat ini?"

"…"

"Nona, apa kau tidak bisa berbicara?" tanyaku hati-hati, aku takut dia tersinggung dengan kata-kataku.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dia hanya menatap mataku kemudian menganguk lagi. Ah… berarti benar dia tidak bisa berbicara. Tetapi dia cukup mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan.

"Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang kukatakan padamu?" tanyaku lagi penasaran. Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Oh… begitu. Jadi kau ingin pulang sekarang, tapi saat ini sedang hujan deras."

Dia beranjak menuju jendela kamarku dan membuka gordennya lalu menutupnya lagi. Berjalan kearahku dan menatapku lagi. Aku hanya bisa membalas tatapannya saja.

"Nona, tenanglah! Aku bukan orang jahat. Sekarang sedang hujan dan hari juga sudah malam, besok pagi-pagi sekali aku akan mengantarkanmu kerumahmu. Tenanglah aku tidak akan melukaimu," ujarku meyakinkannya.

Dia masih berdiri dihadapanku dan memperhatikan tangannya yang masih ada sedikit bercak-bercak lumpur. Dia berusaha membersihkannya dengan tangannya.

"Nona, apa kau ingin mandi untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa lumpur itu, tadi aku sudah mengelapnya tapi kurasa masih ada sisa-sisanya terutama di tubuhmu bagian dalam. Aku tidak berani membersihkan dan mengelapnya. Aku hanya mengelap tangan, kaki dan wajahmu saja. Mungkin sebaikknya kau mandi saja untuk membersihkannya! Sebentar, kuambilkan handuk dan baju lagi."

Aku segera beranjak ke lemariku dan mengambil handuk, T-shirt dan celana pendekku. Aku kemudian menyerahkan handuk, T-shirt dan baju tersebut padanya. Dia mengambilnya, aku kemudian menunjukkan arah kamar mandiku. Dia masuk dan terdengar pintu kamar mandi dikunci olehnya. Aku kemudian beranjak dari depan pintu kamar mandi, tetapi beberpa langkah aku berjalan tiba-tiba…

BRUKK, KLONTANG…

Aku segera mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan mengetuk-ngetuknya sambil berseru menanyai keadaannya.

"Nona! Nona! Ada apa? Ada apa, Nona?! Kau jatuh? Apa kau terjatuh, Nona?!" seruku khawatir.

Tidak ada jawaban, kemudian terdengar bunyi shower menyala. Aku agak lega dan tidak menanyainya lagi. Aku kemudian beranjak ke dapur dan menghangatkan makanan yang dibeli oleh Yumichika tadi kemudian membuatkan coklat panas untuk gadis itu.

15 menit kemudian aku selesai mengurusi masalah makanan dan telah siap menghidangkan makanan diatas meja makanku yang kecil. Aku menunggu gadis itu selesai mandi sambil memakan cemilan yang dibeli oleh Yumichika tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sudah memakai pakaian yang kuberikan tadi walaupun kelihatan kebesaran, wajahnya kelihatan fresh dan rambutnya basah teurai –sebelumnya rambutnya dikepang satu kebelakang. Aku kemudian menghampirinya dan menarik tangan kanannya untuk mengajaknya ke meja makan.

"Ayo Nona kau makan dulu, setelah itu kau minum obat dari dokter tadi!"

Dia berusaha menarik tangannya dariku yang memegang tangannya. Aku lalu melepaskan tangannya, dan ternyata tangan kanannnya melepuh. Pantas saja dia tidak mau aku memegang tanganya tadi. Aku panik, jangan-jangan suara berisik dari kamar mandi tadi yang menyebabkan tangannya melepuh.

Bodohnya aku tidak menyadari hal ini, aku seharusnya mengatakan padanya kalau shower itu ada air panas dan dinginya. Sebelum dia mandi seharusnya dia mengatur suhu airnya dulu. Bodoh!! Aku panik dan segera tersadar, lalu segera meminta maaf padanya.

"Nona, maaf. Maaf tadi aku tidak memberi tahumu dulu kalau showernya ada air panasnya dan harus diatur dulu suhunya. Maaf, Nona. Maafkan aku," ujarku meminta maaf padanya, dia hanya mengangguk.

Aku lalu beranjak mencari obat di kotak P3K di kamarku. Setelah menemukan obat tersebut aku lalu mengajaknya duduk di sofa ruang tamu atau lebih tepatnya ruang TV-ku. Aku segera mengobati tangannya yang melepuh tadi dengan obat cream dari dokter yang sudah lama kupunyai.

Setelah mengobatinya aku lalu mengajaknya ke ruang makan dan menyuruhnya makan. Saat akan makan aku baru ingat kalau tangannya masih sakit karena melepuh tadi. Tangan kanannya melepuh dari siku sampai jari-jarinya, jadi dia agak kerepotan menyendok sup panas dan juga memakai sumpit untuk makan nasi dan lauknya. Aku lalu berinisiatif untuk menyuapainya saja daripada dia kesulitan seperti ini.

"Nona, kau kelihatannya kesulitan makan dengan sumpit itu. Apa aku boleh membantumu, aku boleh menyuapimu?"

Dia mengangguk lagi. Akupun segera menyuapi makanan tersebut ke mulutnya dan mengelap sisa makanan yang tertinggal dibibirnya dengan tissue. Dia hanya memandangiku saja, aku sepertinya agak _blushing_ dilihatnya seperti itu.

DEG…

'**Apa ini? Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku deg-degan seperti ini?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku masih menyuapinya sampai makanan ini selesai kami makan, aku dan dia makan bersama. Setelah makan dan memberikan obat pada gadis ini, aku membereskan makan dan alat-alat makan ke dapur. Aku mengangkat piring-piring kotor tadi, gadis ini berusaha membantuku.

"Tidak usah, Nona. Nona duduk saja. Tangan nona kan masih sakit, lain kali saja kalau kau ingin membantuku," ucapku saat dia akan membantuku mencuci piring.

Dia lalu hanya berdiri memandangi aktifitasku mencuci piring. Setelah selesai mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja makan, aku mengajak gadis ini ke ruang TV. Aku menyalakan TV, dia mengikutiku dan duduk di sofa disampingku.

Hening, tidak ada suara diantara kami kecuali suara TV. Aku lalu memberanikan diri menanyakan alasan kenapa dia tadi terjun ke sungai.

"Nona, aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku meminta izin. Lagi-lagi dia hanya mengangguk dan menatapku.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang bertanya padamu. Kenapa anda tadi terjun ke sungai?" tanyaku lagi. Sebenarnya aku ini bodoh, sudah tahu dia tidak bisa berbicara tetap saja bertanya padanya.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi datar dan memegang tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya. Aku mengerti, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku. Tetapi tidak bisa, karena dia tidak bisa berbicara. Dia hanya menunjuk bibirnya dan aku sudah paham, jadi aku tidak menanyakan sesuatu padanya lagi. Aku hanya menjelaskan tentang diriku padanya.

"Nona, apa kau mau tahu tentang aku? Tapi kalau tidak juga tidak apa? Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu," ujarku padanya, dia masih memegang tanganku kemudian mengangguk lagi.

"Aku hanya pemuda biasa, Nona. Namaku Madarame Ikkaku, panggil saja aku Ikkaku. Saat ini aku sedang kuliah di Karakura University jurusan Mechanical Engginering. Apa kau juga kuliah atau sekolah?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menggelengkan kepala, aku lalu melanjutkan deskripsiku.

"Aku tinggal sendiri di kota Karakura ini, tidak juga sih. Aku tinggal di kota ini bersama dengan sahabatku Yumichika yang tadi bertemu denganmu di sungai itu. Dia sahabatku sejak kecil dan aku dengannya sudah seperti keluarga. Oh ya, apa kau punya keluarga? Apa kau punya saudara?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia mengangguk kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin maksudnya dia punya keluarga tetapi tidak punya saudara. Lama aku mendeskripsikan diriku padanya, dia kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundakku sepertinya dia mulai mengantuk. Tidak berapa lama kemudian dia tertidur. Aku kemudian membangunkannya.

"Nona! Nona sebaiknya kau pindah ke kamar saja, tidurlah di tempat tidurku. Disini dingin sekali," saranku padanya.

Dia membuka matanya dan beranjak berdiri, aku menuntunnya ke kamarku. Setelah sampai dikamar, dia membaringkan dirinya ditempat tidur. Aku kemudian menyelimutinya dengan selimutku. Dia hanya menatap sikapku padanya. Setelah menyelimutinya aku mengatakan.

"Oyasuminasai, Nona."

Dia hanya memandangiku lalu perlahan menutup matanya, aku terseyum melihatnya. Aku kemudian keluar kamarku dan kembali ke sofa di ruang TV. Setelah beberapa jam, mataku juga mengantuk. Suhu udara di ruangan ini bertambah dingin, aku kedinginan. Aku lalu memutuskan untuk tidur di sofa ini, tidak mungkin aku tertidur dikamarku sebab ada gadis itu disana, aku akhirnya tertidur juga walaupun kedinginan.

Besoknya…

Aku membuka mataku, aku melihat kesekelilingku. Aku melihat gadis ini duduk disampingku dan memperhatikanku saat aku tertidur. Aku kaget dan segera bangun, dan ternyata aku memakai selimutku. Lalu aku bertanya padanya.

"Nona, kenapa selimut ini ada disini. Apa kau tidak memakainya?" tanyaku penasaran padanya. Dia hanya menggeleng dan menunjuk tubuhku.

"Ah… Nona, aku tidak kedinginan. Nonalah yang seharusnya memakainya. Kenapa malah memakaikannya padaku?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia hanya menatapku, aku kemudian bertanya lagi.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang sekarang ini. Kau cepatlah berganti pakaianmu kemarin. Pakaianmu sudah saya cuci, ada di atas meja di kamar."

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berjalan ke kamar. Aku pun segera mandi ke kamar mandi. Beberpa saat setelah aku mandi, aku melihat dia duduk di sofa ruang TV dan sudah memakai pakaiannya kemarin.

Aku kemudian membuatkannya sarapan dan mengajaknya sarapan, aku menyuapinya lagi. Tangan kanannya masih sakit walaupun sudah agak baikkan. Setelah sarapan, Yumichika datang ke apartementku dan segera mengantarku dan gadis ini ke alamat yang kami temukan di kalungnya kemarin.

Setelah beberpa puluh menit akhirnya kami sampai di alamat tersebut. Ternyata di alamat tersebut terdapat rumah yang sangat mewah dan juga dalam lingkungan perumahan elite. Yumichika, aku dan gadis ini turun dari mobil dan segera menghampiri pintu gerbang rumah itu.

"Ikkaku, apa benar ini alamatnya?" tanya Yumichika padaku.

"Ya benar, ini alamatnya."

"Nona, apa benar ini alamat rumahmu?" tanya Yumichika pada gadis ini.

Gadis ini hanya menggangguk dan kemudian membungkukan badannya kearah kami berdua tanda berterimakasih, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan memencet tombol bel.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan munculah seorang pria dewasa berumur kira-kira 45 tahun dengan wajah sangat aneh dan menyeramkan lalu menghardikku dan Yumichika. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih pendek dariku tapi tatapannya mengerikan, tatapan membunuh.

"Hey, brengsek! Kau apakan sample eksperimentku, HAH!" hardiknya pada kami berdua, gadis itu hanya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya? Nemu, apa dia merusakmu? Dari mana saja kau?! Cepat masuk!" teriakknya pada gadis itu yang baru kuketahui bernama Nemu.

"Tidak, kami tidak berbuat apa-apa padanya, kami hanya membantunya saat ia tenggelam disungai kemarin. Karena kami tidak tahu alamatnya, jadi kami bawa ke apartemnku untuk mengobatinya dan hari ini kami mengantarkannya kesini. Maaf, kami tidak melakukan apapun padanya. Maaf tuan," ujarku membela diri dan kurasakan aura membunuh pria dihadapan kami saat ini akan segera meledak.

"Kau berbohong, kau pasti sudah merusaknya, kan!! Mau cari mati kau?!!" hardiknya lagi.

"Maaf tuan, temanku bilang hal yang sebenarnya. Kami memang tidak melakukan apapun padanya, kami hanya menolongnya. Kalau tidak percaya tanyakan sendiri pada nona ini," ujar Yumichika ikut angkat bicara.

"Benar begitu, Nemu?!" tanya pria itu pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk kemudian pria itu menarik kasar tangan gadis itu kearah rumah. Sebelum pintu gerbang itu ditutup dia berseru lagi pada kami.

"Awas kalau sampleku rusak. Mati kalian!!"

Aku dan Yumichika hanya bisa bergidik melihat sikap pria aneh tersebut. Setelah pintu ditutup kami lalu lamgsung menuju pintu mobil Yumichika. Setelah mobil melaju, Yumcihika membuka suara.

"Ikkaku, seram sekali pria tadi. Wah… kita membuat masalah dengannya. Huft… ya sudahlah mau gimana lagi," ujarnya pasrah.

"Ya, maaf Yumichika karena aku kau ikut terlibat."

"Ah… biasa saja, teman. Ini sudah jadi risiko pertemanan dan inilah pertemanan. Santai saja, akan kucari tahu siapa pria dan gadis itu. Oh ya semalam kau tidak berbuat mesum pada gadis itu, kan?! Kalau ia, mati kau di binasakan oleh pria tadi," ujar Yumichika memperingatkanku.

"Ya tidaklah… mana berani aku. Lagi pula, aku tidak tega melakukannya pada gadis itu, aku tidak akan merusaknya sebodoh itu, tahu!"

"Oh… berarti kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya ya?" ledek Yumichika padaku.

"Entahlah…"

'**Apa dan siapa gadis itu, siapa pria tadi? Apa maksudnya dengan gadis itu adalah sample eksperimen pria tadi? Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?**' tanyaku dalam hati semakin penasaran padanya.

"Bisa tidak ya bertemu lagi dengannya?" gumanku pelan.

"APA??? Kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi?? Kau gila?!"

"Ehn… tadi aku bilang apa, ya?" tanyaku bingung.

"Bodoh!! Dasar Botak! Tadi kau bilang ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, tahu!"

"Siapa yang botak, banci!!"

"Kau yang Botak!"

"Kau banci!"

**---To Be Continued---**

**

* * *

REVIEW YA, DOMO...  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : Meet That Girl Again

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen © Rhistichimaru

**Pairing**: Madarame Ikkaku x Kurotsuchi Nemu

Maaf updatenya lama, cz author'aneh' ini sibuk kul, he he

**Makasih byk yg udh RnR,**

**Review ya! Domo…**

**STOP!! Don't Like, Don't Read !

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

**Meet that Girl Again**

Bagaimana rasanya menyukai atau lebih tepatnya mencintai seseorang, atau berpacaran dengan seseorang belum pernah kurasakan selama ini walaupun saat ini aku sudah di tahun kedua kuliahku. Aku tidak berpikiran untuk memiliki pacar, sebab memiliki pacar akan mengganggu hidupku saja. Mereka akan bermanja-manja padaku, meminta diantarkan kemana-mana, atau apalah yang membuatku muak.

Aku tidak tahu, yang kutahu hanya berkelahi, kendo dan bercanda dengan Yumichika. Aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang selama masa muda ini disamping menyelesaikan kuliahku. Aku suka sekali berkelahi dengan siapapun yang menatangku berkelahi termasuk ayah angkatku, Kenpachi Zaraki. Dia juga sama gilanya sepertiku, gila berkelahi. Entahlah apa jadinya aku nanti dengan kegilaanku berkelahi seperti ini.

Yumichika sebagai sahabatku selalu saja marah padaku karena hobi berkelahiku ini. Tapi kadang-kadang dan saat ini dia sudah terbiasa dengan hobiku itu. Ah… hanya Yumchika yang paham denganku saat ini dan yang peduli padaku. Apa ada yang akan menyukaiku jika aku mempunyai hobi aneh seperti ini? Entahlah…

"Hey Botak! Botak!"

"Ehn… Banci!" jawabku agak bingung.

"Kau melamun apa, Ikkaku?! Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, kau malah melongo begitu. Ayo cepat kita pulang! Kau mau bareng naik mobilku tidak? Tapi nanti aku masih mau ke salon dulu, setelah itu mau ke supermarket," ujar Yumichika mengajakku pulang.

"Apa?! Kau mau ke salon dulu?! Ah.. pasti kau akan lama disana. Tidak! Nanti biar aku pulang sendiri saja kalau begitu, aku malas menungguimu di salon. Sudah kau pulang duluan saja sana!"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku pulang ya, Ikkaku! Dah!" ujar Yumichika sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Huah… aku menguap, rasanya ngantuk sekali. aku harus segera pulang dan tidur. Aku lalu beranjak menuju stasiun kereta api yang terdekat dengan daerah kampusku. Aku kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang di bagian belakang di deretan kursi penumpang kereta api sambil menutupkan mataku, berusaha untuk tidur atau setidaknya memejamkan mataku yang sudah sangat lelah ini.

Saat aku sedang memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk mencari ketenangan sesaat, ada tangan halus dan lembut milik seseorang yang menyentuh tanganku, yang kusilangkan diatas dadaku.

'**Tangan siapa ini?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku lalu membuka mataku dan… tangan halus dan lembut tadi adalah tangan seseorang yang aku lihat dan kutolong dua minggu yang lalu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan, Nemu.

"Kau?! Kok bisa ada disini? Kau bersama siapa?" tanyaku heran dan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan menjawabnya, dia 'kan tidak bisa berbicara. Dia lalu menunjukkan ponselnya padaku.

---Aku dari Kampusmu, aku ingin mencarimu karena aku ingin menemuimu tadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa memanggilmu saat kau berjalan sangat cepat, jadi aku mengejarmu sampai ke kereta ini.---

Itu bunyi tulisan di ponselnya, Setelah membaca tulisan tersebut aku baru mengerti alasannya ada di kereta ini.

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia lalu segera mengetik tulisan di ponselnya yang kelihatan masih baru dan ponsel itupun ponsel keluaran terbaru yang memiliki fitur yang sangat lengkap. Yah, aku tahu bukankah dia adalah anak orang kaya, rumahnya kemarin sangat mewah jadi tidak heran kalau ponselnya juga mewah.

---Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu, karena sudah menolongku. Arigatou, Ikkaku.---

"Oh… iya, sama-sama," jawabku senang.

Entah apa yang membuatku senang, apa karena aku bisa berkomunikasi dengannya atau apa, bisa berkomunikasi dengannya walaupun hanya melalui tulisan seperti ini. Tapi, aku senang! Aku juga tidak tahu alasan mengapa aku tiba-tiba senang seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana? Bukankah rumahmu berbeda arah dengan apartementku?" tanyaku agak bingung padanya. Hening untuk beberapa saat, saat dia sedang mengetik jawabannya di ponsel yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi _keypad_ ponselnya. Dia lalu meyodorkan ponselnya padaku, aku segera membaca tulisan tersebut.

---Aku akan berhenti di stasiun berikutnya, dan berputar arah menuju kereta api yang bertujuan kearah rumahku.---

"Oh… Aku boleh mengantarmu?" ujarku menawarkan bantuan padanya.

Dia tidak mengetik jawabannya tetapi hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah menatapku terlebih dahulu. Aku mengerti artinya, dia tidak ingin aku mengantarnya.

"Oh… okelah kalau begitu!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, kami sampai di stasiun kereta api di wilayah dekat apartementku. Aku dan gadis ini, Nemu, kemudian turun dari kereta dan segera menuju kereta api tempat dimana dia akan menuju rumahnya. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kereta api itu, dia berhenti dan memegang tanganku. Aku agak kaget, lalu dia menunjukkan tulisan di ponselnya padaku.

---Aku pulang dulu, Ikkaku. Sabtu depan pukul 9 a.m, temui aku di taman di dekat sungai tempat kita pertama kali bertemu.---

"Maksudmu, Nona?" tanyaku bingung.

Dengan cepat dia mengetik tulisan di ponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya lagi padaku.

---Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu, Ikkaku. Boleh?---

Aku menatap wajahnya dan memegang tangannya. Dia balas menatapku.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

'**What?? Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan begini, saat dia balas menatapku?**' tanyaku dalam hati. Aku kemudian menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Boleh, kau boleh bertemu denganku. Aku akan menunggumu disana, Oke!" jawabku padanya.

Dia hanya mengangguk dan kemudian balas memegang tanganku. Aku tersenyum padanya, kemudian dia melepaskan tanganku dan beranjak masuk ke pintu kereta api. Aku terus memandanginya sampai kereta tersebut melaju perlahan lalu mulai stabil.

Aku kemudian berjalan kearah belokkan jalan menuju apartementku yang tidak jauh dari stasiun pemberhentian kereta apa ini. Aku masih berpikir tentang gadis itu, hari ini dia datang ke kampusku untuk berterimakasih padaku dan Sabtu besok dia mengajakku ke Sungai itu lagi. Humm… kira-kira kenapa dia ingin bertemu denganku. Apa dia mau berterimakasih lagi?

Sabtu berikutnya.....

Hos.. hos… aku berlarian secepat kilat menuju sungai tempat dimana aku akan bertemu dengan gadis itu, aku sedikit terlambat dari jam perjanjian itu. Sekarang sudah pukul 9.30 a.m. Sesampainya aku ditaman didekat sungai itu, aku melihat kesekeliling taman. Tidak ada gadis itu, tetapi aku tetap berpikir postitif. Aku terus mencarinya, berjalan kesana kemari di taman ini.

Karena sudah bosan mencari dan tidak menemukan gadis itu, aku akhirnya duduk di rerumputan hijau ini sambil memandangi sungai yang airnya bergemericik dengan ikan yang meloncat-locat keluar permukaan air. Setelah bosan melihat sungai, kuputuskan untuk berbaring direrumputan ini. Aku menengadahkan wajahku menatap langit biru yang berawan tipis itu, aku kembali bertanya dalam hatiku tentang gadis itu.

'**Kemana gadis itu, apa dia berbohong?! Kenapa mengajakku bertemu disini padahal dia sendiri tidak datang? Hah… Ikkaku, bodoh sekali kau mempercayai kata-katanya!!**" ujarku dalam hati memaki diri sendiri. Lama aku menatap langit sampai akhirnya aku terlelap diatas rerumputan hijau ini, ditengah teriknya matahari di akhir musim panas seperti ini.

Huah… aku membuka mataku dan melirik jam tanganku. Kulihat saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30 p.m. Wah… berarti aku sudah tertidur di rerumputan ini selama dua jam lebih. Perlahan aku duduk dan saat aku menoleh kesamping kiriku. Aku melihat gadis ini –Nemu- sedang berbaring miring disampingku. Dia tertidur dengan tangan kanan dijadikan bantal kepalanya.

"Apa, Jadi dia datang?!" ujarku kaget.

Nemu masih tertidur, hanya napasnya yang terdengar olehku. Aku lalu mendekatinya dan memperhatikannya yang sedang tertidur. Saat ini kami berada di rerumputan di bawah sebatang pohon Matsu yang sangat rindang. Huft.. ternyata dia tidak bohong, dia datang menemuiku. Ternyata tadi mungkin dia terlambat datang dan aku sudah keburu tertidur. Ah… apa yang kulakukan? Kenapa aku tidak sabar menunggunya. Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, berbaring menghadap Nemu yang sedang tertidur. aku berbaring sambil memperhatikannya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

'**Meskipun tertidur begini, dia tetap cantik,**' ucapku dalam hati.

Setengah jam kemudian, gadis ini membuka matanya dan terperanjat karena aku memandanginya yang sedang tertidur. Dia lalu segera duduk, aku pun ikut duduk dan memandanginya walaupun wajahnya tertunduk.

"Nona, kau sudah lama datang? Maaf tadi aku ketiduran disni, kupikir kau tidak jadi datang," ujarku padanya.

Dia masih tertunduk, kemudian menatapku. Aku balas menatapnya, kemudian dia memelukku.

'**Apa? Kenapa memelukku?**' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku balas memelukknya, kejadian ini berlangsung lama. Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukkannya dariku. Dan menunjukkan tulisan diponselnya.

---Maaf aku memeluk, Ikkaku. Aku hanya ingin ada didekat Ikkaku. Aku hanya ini merasakan perasaan hangat dari tubuh Ikkaku. Aku hanya ingin tahu perasaan hangat itu seperti apa? Kata orang-orang jika kita memeluk seseorang, kita akan bisa merasakan perasaan hangat. Jadi aku memeluk Ikkaku. Maaf aku bersikap begitu. Itu kulakukan karena aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun, hampa. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, Ikkaku. Aku tidak tahu, perasaan hangat itu seperti apa, perasaan marah, sedih, senang itu seperti apa? Aku tidak bisa merasakan perasaan seperti itu, aku juga tidak bisa mengekspresikan perasaan apapun. Aku tidak bisa merasa senang, tertawa, tersenyum, bahkan menangispun aku tidak bisa.---

"Maksud, Nona??!!" tanyaku heran dan aneh, mana mungkin ada orang yang sepeti ini di dunia ini. Setiap orang pasti bisa merasakan perasaan-perasaan seperti itu. Kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakannya. Dia kemudian menunjukkan tulisan lain padaku.

---Aku tidak tahu, dulu waktu kecil aku bisa merasakan sedikit tentang hal-hal itu. Tapi sekarang aku sama sekali tidak bisa.---

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi makin penasaran.

---Karena… Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjelaskanya pada Ikkaku. Maaf ya.---

"Oh… ya sudah kalau begitu. Oh ya, apa kau bisa merasa perasaan hangat saat kau memelukku?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menatapku kemudian menggelengkan kepala. Apa?? Tidak mungkin! Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan hangat tubuhku. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa dia seperti itu? Aku kemudian memutuskan untuk memelukkanya erat, dia balas memelukku. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melepaskan pelukkanku darinya dan bertanya.

"Apa kau bisa merasakan perasaan hangat setelah aku memelukmu erat seperti tadi?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menggelengkan kepala dan menatapku lagi. Aku tahu perasaannya, mungkin hal seperti ini membuatnya sangat terbebani. Apalah arti hidup jika kita tidak bisa merasakan perasaan apapun seperti gadis ini, pastinya hidup terasa sangat hampa.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa, Nona. Suatu saat kau pasti bisa merasaan bermacam-macam perasaan itu. Kalau kau mau aku akan membantumu agar kau bisa merasakan perasaan-perasaan seperti itu dan bisa mengekspresikannya," ujarku menawarkan bantuan padanya. Dia kemudian mengetik kata-kata di ponsel dan menunjukkannya padaku.

---Iya? Ikkaku mau membantuku? Terimakasih, Ikkaku.---

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau mau mulai dari pelajaran tentang perasaan apa? Sedih, senang, tertawa, hangat atau dingin?"

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap mentari yang sedang terik lalu memandangiku. Dan menunjukkan tulisan diponsel yang baru saja diketiknya.

---tidak semuanya, aku hanya ingin tahu ekspresi senang dengan terseyum, tertawa, juga aku ingin…---

"Kau juga ingin apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

---Aku, aku… aku ingin bisa berbicara lagi.---

"Maksud Nona apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Apa dulu kau bisa bicara?"

Dia menatapku lagi dan kembali mengetik tulisan diponselnya kemudian menunjukkannya padaku lagi.

---Dulu sampai usiaku 7 tahun, aku bisa berbicara. Aku normal, aku bisa merasakan hampir semua perasaan itu, sampai suatu saat aku…---

"Kau kenapa, Nona?" tanyaku agak panik dan balas menatap matanya.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menundukkan wajahnya. Aku kemudian memegang pundaknya dan mengangkat dagunya, mencoba menegakkan wajahnya agar bisa melihatku.

"Ada apa, Nona? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Tapi kalau kalau kau saat ini belum bisa bercerita padaku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku janji akan membantu, Nona."

Dia menatap lama mataku kemudian mengangguk dan beranjak dari duduknya lalu menarik tanganku. Dia mengajakku untuk berjalan-jalan menelusuri pinggiran sungai kearah jembatan.

Aku mengikutinya dan balas menggenggam tangannya, kami perlahan-lahan berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri aliran sungai menuju jembatan yang membelah sungai ini. Dia memandangai aliran sungai, aku justru memandangi wajahnya. Cantik! Bisa kulihat wajahnya saat terkena teriknya sinar mentari, kulitnya putih bak porselen.

'**Cantik, cantik sekali. Ah… apa yang kupikirkan tentangnya, kenapa aku terus-terusan memujinya. Ada apa denganku?**' tanyaku dalam hati, tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa memujinya begitu.

"Nona, apa aku boleh memanggilmu dengan nama keluargamu?" tanyaku sambil terus berjalan menggengam tangannya dan juga memandangi wajahnya.

Dia berhenti melangkah lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa tulisan dengan tangan satunya yang bebas dari genggamanku. Setelah mengetik beberapa kata dia menunjukkan tulisan itu padaku.

---Boleh. Tapi jangan panggil aku dengan nama keluargaku, panggil saja aku dengan nama kecilku saja. Khusus untuk Ikkaku, panggil saja aku dengan nama NEMU. Oke!---

Aku membaca tulisan ini lalu tersenyum kearahnya. Dia menatapku sebentar lalu mengetik beberapa tulisan lainnya dan kembali menunjukkannya padaku.

---Ikkaku, apa ekspresi wajahmu tadi, apa itu yang dinamakan tersenyum, ya? Ikkaku, mau mengajariku caranya tersenyum? Oh ya, kenapa Ikkaku tersenyum padaku? Apa tersenyum itu artinya perasaan lucu?---

Aku kembali tersenyum setelah membaca tulisan dari ponselnya ini dan menatap wajahnya.

"Nemu! Kau lucu, ya?! Ya Nemu benar, tadi itu aku tersenyum karena Nemu kelihatan lucu. Ya, nanti akan aku ajari kau caranya tersenyum. Terseyum itu bukan berarti lucu saja, bisa juga berarti kita senang akan sesuatu atau malu-malu dan lainnya. Senyum itu banyak sekali fungsinya. Menyapa orang pun bisa dengan tersenyum. Kalau Nemu bisa tersenyum, aku ingin jadi orang yang pertama yang melihatnya, boleh?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia menatapku, sepertinya dia paham dengan apa yang kujelaskan. Dia kemudian mengetik beberapa kata dan memperlihatkannya padaku lagi.

---Boleh. Tentu Ikkaku yang akan melihat senyumku yang pertama sekali, kalau aku sudah bisa berekspresi tersenyum. Oh ya, bukan cuma ekspresi tersenyum yang akan dilihat pertama kali oleh Ikkaku, semua ekspresi yang akan kupelajari dari Ikkaku pun akan aku perlihatkan untuk pertama kali hanya pada Ikkaku. Itu karena aku menganggap Ikkaku adalah temanku. Aku ingin Ikkaku menjadi temanku. Boleh aku jadi teman Ikkaku?---

'**Apa dia mau berteman denganku? Apa dia juga tahu apa artinya berteman? Kenapa aku harus jadi orang pertama yang melihat ekspresinya? Memang benar aku mengajarinya berekspresi, tapi 'kan belum tentu aku yang harus melihatnya terlebih dahulu daripada keluarga atau pacarnya sendiri? Kenapa dia percaya padaku, bukankah dia belum tahu aku ini seperti apa? Kenapa dia mempercayaiku?**' tanyaku dalam hati, aku tidak mengerti kenapa Nemu mempercayaiku seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau ingin aku yang pertama kali melihatnya?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya terdiam sambil mengetik tulisan, aku lalu melihat tulisan tersebut.

---Karena Ikkaku temanku, bukankah aku bilang begitu tadi---

"Oh.. Iya, ya. Oke kalau begitu, kau boleh jadi temanku. Tapi ada syaratnya," ujarku setengah meledeknya, dia menatapku sambil mengetik tulisan lagi lalu menunjukkannya padaku.

---Syarat?? Syaratnya apa? Kenapa harus pakai syarat? Berteman 'kan tidak mesti bersyarat---

"Ha ha ha ha"

Aku tertawa cekikikan padanya, dia menatapku dan menarik lengan bajuku dengan tangan satunya lagi. Aku makin keras tertawa, dia hanya memandangiku dengan tatapan tajam namun ekspresinya tidak ada sama sekali. Aku berhenti tertawa dan refleks memeluk tubuhnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memeluknya, aku hanya merasa ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang seperti ini, tapi aku sangat menginginkan dia ada didekatku. Dia pun balas memelukku, aku lalu membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Syaratnya adalah kau harus selalu ada didekatku seperti ini, itu saja"

…**To be Continued…

* * *

**

**Makasih buat yg udah RnR, Review lagi yak! DOMO.**

**Makasih buat yg review chp sblmnya:**

Hwarang Ichikurasaki

Ishikawa Miharu 150696

Jess Kuchiki

Azalea Yukiko


	3. Chapter 3 : APA? MENIKAH?

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen © Riztichimaru

**Pairing**: Madarame Ikkaku x Kurotsuchi Nemu

Noto: fict gaje, typo banyak, OOC, ngebosenin, dll. Maaf ya!

**Makasih byk yg udh RnR,**

**Review ya! Domo…**

**STOP! Don't Like, Don't Read !

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: APA? MENIKAH?

* * *

**

Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku memeluknya, aku hanya merasa ingin memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang seperti ini, tapi aku sangat menginginkan dia ada di dekatku. Dia pun balas memelukku, aku lalu membisikan sesuatu padanya.

"Syaratnya adalah kau harus selalu ada di dekatku seperti ini, itu saja"

Tiba-tiba Nemu melepaskan diri dari pelukanku dan agak menjauh, aku tersentak. Apa dia tidak mau aku berada di dekatnya? Apa dia tidak mau bersamaku, bukankah dia mau berteman denganku. Aku menatap matanya, dia balas menatap mataku lekat.

"Apa kau tidak mau dekat denganku, Nemu?" tanyaku ragu padanya yang masih menatapku.

Dia menggeleng lalu terus berjalan menuju jembatan tersebut, menjauhiku. Aku masih bingung, apa maksudnya? Jadi benar! Mungkin benar dia tidak mau dekat denganku, apa aku seburuk itu sehingga dia tidak mau dekat denganku. Aku lalu menyusulnya dan menangkap tangannya, lalu membalik tubuhnya agar menghadapku.

"Jadi kau tidak mau aku ada di dekatmu, tidak mau bersamaku? Kalau kau tidak bisa memenuhi syarat itu juga tidak apa. Tapi aku janji akan tetap membantumu, aku akan membuatmu bisa berekpresi seperti yang kau mau. Dan, aku akan tetap berteman denganmu walaupun kau tidak mau dekat denganku," ujarku sambil menatap wajahnya yang masih sama, tanpa ekspresi. Apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa nyerocos seperti ini? Sepertinya aku begitu berharap padanya, sampai-sampai aku bilang hal-hal konyol seperti ini.

Diam…

Beberapa menit kami dalam suasana diam, hanya gemericik air sungai yang menghidupkan suasana disekitar kami. Aku masih terus menatap matanya, dia menunduk dan mendekat padaku yang masih memegang erat tangannya. Nemu makin mendekat kearahku dan tidak bisa kubayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku.

CUP…

Nemu, Nemu mencium pipiku!

Aku terperangah, apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba menciumku? Apa maksudnya?

Setelah menciumku, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya yang masih kupegang. Refleks aku melepaskan tangannya, aku terkejut dengan ciumannya. Sumpah! Baru kali ini aku dicium oleh seorang gadis, biasanya para gadis selalu mencemoohku dan tidak ada yang pernah memujiku apalagi sampai menciumku. Tapi, Nemu tadi menciumku!

Aku masih mematung sementara Nemu sudah kembali berjalan menjauh sambil memandangi pemandangan disekitar kami, saat ini kami berada di atas jembatan tapi jarak antara aku dan Nemu makin jauh. Kulihat dia sudah hampir sampai di ujung jembatan, sementara aku masih mematung disini. Lalu aku mengejarnya dan mendekat kearahnya. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di pegangan jembatan dan menatap jauh ke hulu sungai. Akupun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukannya, memandang jauh ke hulu sungai, yang kami lihat hanya alur sungai yang mengalir deras. Diam pun tercipta lagi, lama...

Karena bosan berada dalam diam, aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya, "Nemu, ke-kenapa kau menciumku tadi?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menoleh padaku dan kembali mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

-_Tidak tahu, tapi rasanya aku hanya ingin mencium Ikkaku. Karena Ikkaku mau berteman denganku, mungkin.—_

"Oh…" jawabku hanya ber 'oh ' ria.

Entahlah… sulit menjelaskan keadaan ini, sulit menjelaskan keadaanku dan Nemu. Semua gerakan kami seakan tidak menyimbolkan apapun, nyaris tanpa makna sedikitpun. Tapi yang pasti aku ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, aku juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Antara senang dan bingung, itulah perasaanku saat ini pada Nemu. Apa aku tertarik padanya? Hmm… Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan masalah tertarik padanya? Apa-apaan aku ini?

Nemu memperhatikanku lalu menyerahkan ponselnya padaku, aku membaca tulisan di ponselnya.

-_Ikkaku kenapa? Kok diam saja.-_

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku cuma… Ah sudahlah! Sekarang sudah siang ya, kau pasti lapar?" tanyaku padanya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kami, dia mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pulang! Nanti aku akan mentraktirmu makan."

Nemu menggeleng dan kembali mengetik tulisan di ponselnya lalu memperlihatkannya padaku.

-_Terimakasih, lain kali saja ya. Aku takut ayahku mencariku, sepertinya aku sudah terlalu lama pergi dari rumah. Nanti aku sms Ikkaku, O ya no ponsel Ikkaku, boleh aku tahu?_—

"O813xxx"

Nemu mendekat padaku dan …

CUP…

Nemu mencium pipiku lagi, menatapku dan berlalu menjauhiku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Aku masih mematung, entah apa yang kupikirkan tentang gadis ini. Diapun sudah jauh dari pandanganku, sepertinya dia pulang. Akhirnya akupun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemenku dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalaku. Apa aku tertarik padanya? Apa arti ciumannya tadi? Huft… sulit sekali menebak isi hati Nemu, apa jangan-jangan dia juga menyukaiku, tapi tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa melihat dan memahami ekspresi di wajahnya. Sulit, benar-benar sulit! Tidak ada symbol yang bisa kuterka dari ekpresi wajahnya.

**Nemu's POV**

Huh! Apa yang kulakukan hari ini, kenapa aku memeluk dan mencium Ikkaku? Padahal aku baru saja mengenalnya, kenapa aku begitu bodoh. Apa karena dia mau berteman denganku dan ingin membuatku bisa berekpresi jadi aku menciumnya? Apa-apaan ini, tapi… Kata orang kalau mencium seseorang itu ada artinya, tadi aku mencium pipinya. Apa artinya, ya?

"Nemu, kau ada di dalam?" panggil ayah dari luar kamarku dan tentunya panggilan ayahku membuyarkan lamunanku tentang pria yang tadi kutemui, Ikkaku. Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan membuka pintu kamar, aku melihat ayah menatapku tajam.

"Dari mana saja kau hari ini? Apa kau pergi ke sungai itu lagi? Kau ingin bunuh diri lagi?" tanya ayah padaku. Aku menggeleng dan menatapnya.

"Ayah tidak mau kau mati, Ayah masih membutuhkanmu untuk eksperimen ayah."

Aku cepat-cepat menuliskan apa yang kupikirkan dan menunjukannya pada ayahku.

-_Ayah, apa lagi yang akan ayah lakukan padaku? Ayah tidak puas telah membuatku seperti ini, seperti ALIEN, seperti MONSTER.—_

"Ayah masih ingin menyembuhkanmu, Nemu. Jadi Ayah akan terus melakukan eksperimen itu untuk menyembuhkanmu. Ayah sayang padamu, karena Ayah kau jadi seperti ini, karena itu ayah membutuhkanmu untuk menguji obat yang bisa menyembuhkanmu. Ayah sayang padamu, Nemu!" seru Ayah sambil memegang pundakku, aku menggelengkan kepala.

Tidak mungkin dia akan menyembuhkanku, sampai sekarangpun dia hanya memperalatku, menjadikanku kelinci percobaannya. Entah alasannya untuk menyembuhkanku, atau karena dia memang ingin terus memperalatku demi kegemarannya melakukan berbagai eksperimennya.

-_Apa benar Ayah menyayangiku? Ayah sayang padaku! Tapi ayah membunuhku perlahan-lahan, iya kan?_-

Lagi-lagi kutulis pertanyaan yang sering kulontarkan padanya. Ayah mendengus dan menjauh dariku, tapi sebelum pergi dia mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkanku.

"Ayah tidak akan membunuhmu, kau sampel yang berharga buat ayah. Kau tidak akan mati. Sudahlah jangan membahas masalah itu lagi! O ya, nanti malam ayah akan memperkenalkanmu pada teman ayah dan anaknya. Ayah dan teman ayah berniat menjodohkan kau dan anaknya. Ayah rasa, kau sudah dewasa dan kau sudah siap menikah dengannya. Ayah akan tenang kau menikah denganya, ayah dan calon suamimu akan menyembuhkanmu, nak!"

Aku mematung.

Menikah? Calon Suami? Menyembuhkanku? Apa maksudnya ini?

Apa maksud semua ini, aku saja tidak bisa berekpresi bagaimana aku bisa menikah. Rasa sukapun aku tidak tahu seperti apa? Apalagi menikah? Menurut buku yang kubaca, jika menikah artinya harus punya rasa cinta atau perasaan suka terhadap pria. Lalu aku, aku saja tidak tahu apa itu cinta, apa itu perasaan suka, seperti apa perasaan itu, aku tidak tahu. Sampai saat inipun aku tidak pernah merasa suka pada pria, tepatnya tidak tahu! Hanya ayah yang kukenal mana mungkin aku bisa merasakan perasaan suka pada seorang pria, bahkan bertemu priapun sangat jarang. Lalu tiba-tiba aku akan menikah, bagaimana ini.

Oh ya, Ikkaku! Hanya Ikkaku pria yang kukenal selain ayah. Tapi apa aku suka dengannya. Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu perasaan suka itu seperti apa. Tapi, saat aku berada di dekat Ikkaku ada perasaan nyaman, tenang. Perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Perasaan apa? Perasaan apa itu? Apakah itu perasaan suka?

**End of Nemu's POV**

"Ikkaku, kau ada di dalam? Kau sudah pulang?" panggil Yumichika dari luar kamar apartemenku. "Masuk!" jawabku tanpa melihatnya.

Yumichika masuk, kubiarkan saja apa yang ingin dilakukannya di apartemenku, sepertinya dia adalah pemilik kamar ini. Entah sejak kapan seperti ini, sejak kecil mungkin.

"Ikkaku, tadi jadi kau bertemu dengan Nemu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?" jawabku malas, aku masih meringkuk di tempat tidurku, malas rasanya bergerak.

"Apa kau sudah jadian dengan Nemu?"

"JADIAN?" Yang benar saja, mana mungkin aku jadian dengan Nemu. Apa-apaan maksud pertanyaan si banci kaleng ini.

"Ya, kurasa kau menyukai Nemu, dan mungkin Nemu juga menyukaimu." Yumicika melirikku dengan tatapan menggoda padaku.

"Tidak, mana mungkin dia suka padaku. Jangankan suka, perasaan hangat saja dia tidak mengerti, apalagi perasaan suka padaku." Aku rasa Nemu tidak akan mengerti perasaan suka, bayangkan saja dia sama sekali tidak tahu perasaan hangat itu seperti apa, lalu apa dia juga mengerti perasaan suka atau perasaan cinta. Tidak mungkin, dia mengerti!

"Ah… yang benar? Tapi kau suka padanya, kan?" goda Yumichika lagi. Aku segera melayangkan bantal ke mukanya. Yupzz… bantal itu telak mengenai wajahnya.

"AWW… Botak! Apa yang kau lakukan? Wajahku yang manis ini jadi rusak, tahu!" jeritnya lalu balas melempar bantal itu ke wajahku. Tapi karena kecepatanku, aku berhasil menghindarinya. Dia cemberut, kadang aku juga kasihan melihatnya. Aku sering mengganggunya seperti ini, tapi saat dia menggodaku dia juga yang jadi sasaran ulahku.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Banci!"

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu. O ya, tadi apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama gadis itu," tanya Yumichika sambil menatap pemandangan diluar jendela kamarku, menatap langit tepatnya. Aku masih meringkuk di kasurku.

"Aku tadi ketiduran disana, tapi waktu aku bangun tidur dia ternyata ada di dekatku. Aku pikir dia tidak datang jadi aku tinggal tidur saja, eh tidak tahunya dia datang dan ternyata dia malah ikut tertidur disampingku. Eh Yumichika, menurutmu dia manis tidak?" Sial kenapa aku bertanya hal bodoh ini pada Yumichika.

"Hmm…. Jadi kalian tidur bareng? Cckckck!"

"Bu-bukan begitu, Banci! Kami tidak tidur seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami hanya tertidur biasa di bawah pohon, cuma itu!" seruku kesal.

"Ya, iya. Aku tahu, kok! Hmm… Manis, Aku rasa dia manis. Jadi sekarang kau mulai menyukainya, ya?" Yumichika balik bertanya hal itu lagi padaku.

"Tidak! Aku cuma bertanya, kok!"

"Oh… Kalau kau jujur juga tidak apa-apa kok, Ikkaku. Aku ini sudah lama mengenalmu, jadi jangan membohongiku." Lanjut Yumichika sambil mendekat kearahku dan tersenyum licik.

"Oke! Oke aku mengaku, aku memang tidak bisa berbohong padamu. Aku memang sedikit tertarik padanya. O ya, tadi dia juga menciumku…"

"Hah! Benarkah? Tidak kusangka gadis seperti dia, gadis yang pendiam ternyata ganas juga!" seru Yumichika setengah kaget.

"Huss… memang dia virus apa, seenaknya kau bilang dia ganas! Dia tadi hanya mencium pipiku, tahu!"

"Oh… kupikir dia mencium bibirmu, Ikkaku!"

"…"

Mencium bibir? Mana mungkin. Lagian dia belum tentu juga suka padaku. Aku ini kenapa? Kenapa malah memikirkan dan membicarakannya terus.

"Jadi, sekarang kau mengakui kalau kau suka padanya?" Yumichika lagi-lagi bertanya hal yang memuakkan itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukainya. Aku tidak tahu, lagipula aku tidak bisa menebak apakah dia juga menyukaiku. Kau tahu kan kalau dia tidak bisa berekpresi apapun, jadi sulit mengetahuinya."

"Iya juga, ya! Benar-benar gadis yang tidak indah!" Yumichika lagi-lagi mengatakan kata "tidak indah", kata favouritnya.

Derttt… dertt… dertt...

Tiba-tiba ponselku berderit. Ah… ada sms rupanya, dari siapa ini. Aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku lalu membuka inbox pesanku.

-_Ikkaku, Sabtu depan boleh aku ke apartementmu. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Oh ya, Sabtu depan aku boleh belajar 'ekpressi senyum'?_-

"SMS dari Nemu?" tanya Yumichika yang sukses membuyarkan lamunanku tentang SMS Nemu.

"Ya, dia mau ke sini. Mau belajar 'ekpressi senyum', Sabtu besok."

"Ekspresi senyum! Apa kau bisa, caranya gimana?" tanya Yumichika penasaran.

"Entahlah… aku juga tidak tahu caranya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji akan mengajarkannya."

"Salahmu sendiri, sok baik! Kenapa berjanji kalau kau sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya." Lanjut Yumichika sambil berjalan keluar kamarku.

"Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pikirkan caranya. Dan jangan mengecewakannya, jangan mengecewakan orang yang kau sukai, Ikkaku. Hahahah…"

Lagi-lagi Yumichika menggoda dan mengejekku. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin memaksaku mengakui kalau aku suka pada Nemu. Padahal aku sendiri tidak yakin kalau aku menyukainya, aku ini tidak pernah merasa suka pada wanita dan belum pernah merasa jatuh cinta, jadi tidak mungkin secepat itu aku menyukainya. Dasar Yumichika, tukang maksa, banci!

Tapi ngomong-ngomong cara apa yang akan kuajarkan pada Nemu, Sabtu besok? Hmm…

-0—0—0-

Tok-tok-tok-

"Tunggu Sebentar!"

Apa itu Nemu? Hari ini sabtu tapat dimana aku berjanji akan mengajarkan Nemu 'ekspresi senyum". Aku segera berlari kearah pintu dan membuka pintu apartemenku. Apa yang kulihat!

Gadis cantik! Ya cantik sekali, gadis ini adalah gadisku, Nemu.

'**What! Gadisku?**'

Apa yang kupikirkan, seenaknya aku mengatakan dan mengaku-ngaku kalau dia gadisku. Tapi tidak bisa kupungkiri, dia memang cantik dan aku ingin memilikinya, mungkin sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu. Yupzz! Akhirnya aku mengakuinya juga pada diriku sendiri kalau aku menyukainya. Sangat! Entah aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku menyukainya.

"Masuklah…" ajaku padanya. Nemu lalu mengikutiku masuk ke apartemenku, aku lalu mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa ruang TV.

"Duduklah dulu, aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu, kau mau minum apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Tentu saja! Dia kan tidak bisa berbicara.

Nemu lalu mendekatiku dan menunjukan ponselnya. Aku membacanya dan langsung menuju dapur. Ternyata dia mau minum apa saja, asalkan bukan alcohol atau air selokan. Lucu, ternyata dia punya sisi humor juga. Hmm… aku makin penasaran dengannya, mungkin ada banyak sisi menarik darinya yang tidak kuketahui walaupun dia tidak punya ekspresi seperti itu.

Setelah membuatkannya jus orange, aku duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya. Dia balas menatapku, aku sedikit _blushing_ dibuatnya. Bodoh! Begitu saja sudah membuatku _blushing_. Nemu, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dan mulai mengetik tulisan lagi lalu menunjukannya padaku.

-_Apa bisa kita mulai belajarnya? O ya, sebelum kita mulai aku mau bertanya satu hal padamu?_-

"Ya, akan segera kita mulai. Kau mau tanya apa?" tanyaku agak heran padanya.

-_Kau tau seperti apa perasaan suka atau perasaan cinta itu?_—

"Tahu, memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku tidak mengerti.

-_Menurut buku yang kubaca, kalau orang mau menikah itu. Mereka pasti mempunyai perasaan cinta kepada pasangannya, atau minimal perasaan suka. Tapi kalau tidak, apa bisa menikah?_—

"Tentu saja, menikah itu harus saling mencintai. Harus ada dasar cinta yang kuat agar pernikahannya bisa bertahan sampai akhir hidup mereka. Kalau menikah tanpa rasa cinta itu berarti menikahnya terpaksa. Oh ya, kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini?" tanyaku bingung. Lama dia terdiam, lalu mengetik tulisan lagi di ponselnya.

-_Aku akan menikah dengan anak teman ayahku. Seminggu yang lalu aku bertemu dengannya, dan ayah akan segera menikahkan aku dengannya_.—

"APAAAA? Ka-kau akan menikah dengannya?" seruku kaget. Apa, dia akan menikah? APA? MENIKAH?

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tuhan, baru saja aku mengakui kalau aku menyukainya. Dan sekarang dia bilang akan segera menikah, apa maksudnya ini? Lalu aku? Perasaanku… aku bagaimana?

**-TO BE CONTINUED—

* * *

**

**Noto: **

Fuih… payah! Payah! Chp kali ini bener-bener garing, gak ada ide special yang buat fict ini punya sense. *padahal dr dulu dah garing*

Maaf ya, kalau fict ini buat kecewa, aq bener-bener kehabisan akal buat nerusin fict ini. Banyak tugas dan tanggung jawab proposal ngebuat aq malah gak punya ide buat nerusin fict2ku. Udah updatenya lama, storynya malah garing. Gomen… gomen…

Makasih yang dah review chp sbelumnya, review lagi chp ini, ngeflame juga boleh kok. *Memang pantas di flame*

**Balesan yg g login :**

**cha 13elieveSuJuELF**

Ya, Nemu emang jarang ngomong, oleh sebab itu dia bisa dapat peran di fict ini. hehehe…

Dia di jadiin bisu karena, perannya cocok ama karakternya.

**Fun-Ny Chan**

Iya nih imannya Ikkaku mantep, tapi tetep aja mesum *dibankai* tapi yakinlah Ikkaku orang baek, gak mungkin nyakitin orang yg dia suka.. *loh, spoiler nih*

**Shizuka hio**

Mang Nemu kasihan banget ya, udah punya bapak kayak Mayuri itu *Mayuri : Apa loe bilang, mau gue jadiin sample gua loh!* Tapi, tenang ada Ikkaku yg akan melindungi Nemu.. heheh.

* * *

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**DOMO…**


	4. Chapter 4 : Jadi, si Kaca mata itu!

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen © Riztichimaru

**Pairing**: Madarame Ikkaku x Kurotsuchi Nemu

Noto: fict gaje, typo banyak, ngebosenin. Maaf ya!

**Makasih byk yg udh RnR,**

**Review ya! Domo…**

**STOP! Don't Like, Don't Read !

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Jadi, si Kaca mata itu!

* * *

**

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Tuhan, baru saja aku mengakui kalau aku menyukainya. Dan sekarang dia bilang akan segera menikah, apa maksudnya ini? Lalu aku? Perasaanku… aku bagaimana?

Hening…

Hanya hembusan angin yang masuk dari sela-sela ventilasi dan jendela yang mengalun indah ke kulit kami. Rasanya aku kecewa! Kecewa karena orang yang kusukai akan menikah. Baru pertama menyukai seorang gadis, langsung kecewa seperti ini. Apakah ini alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan masalah cinta atau gadis-gadis yang selalu merepotkan. Tapi gadis ini tidak pernah merepotkanku, dia berbeda. Hanya saja dia justru merepotkan hatiku. Yah! Hatiku yang repot!

Aku masih terus melamun sampai aku merasa kalau ada seseorang yang mendekatkan wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajahku, dia memandangku dengan jarak sangat dekat. Hidung kami sampai bersentuhan. Aku kaget, dan saat aku benar-benar sudah sadar dari lamuananku. Aku baru menyadari mata indah Nemulah yang memandang mataku dalam jarak yang dekat sekali.

Hembusan nafas Nemu bahkan bisa kurasakan, mata dan nafas kami seolah bersautan. Aku tak sanggup mengalihkan mataku dari tatapan lembutnya. Wajahku memanas dan seakan tidak sadarkan diri,aku malah mencium bibir Nemu dengan lembut dan hangat. Lama bibir kami bertautan, Nemu tidak membalas ciumanku. Dia hanya diam, tapi terkesan kalau dia menikmatinya walaupun aku ragu akan hal itu.

Tapi! Aku tersentak dan sadar akan apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya. Aku melepasakan ciumanku padanya, dan membuang muka kearah samping, menjauhi pandangannya.

Apa, apa yang kulakukan padanya tadi? Aku mencium bibirnya? Bodoh! Apa yan kulakukan? Rasanya aku ingin memukul kepalaku sendiri, kenapa aku bisa lepas kontrol seperti ini? Apa yang ada dikepalaku. Aku mengutuk diriku yang tidak sadar akan perbuatanku sendiri.

Hening lagi….

Nemu menarik lenganku, berharap aku mau memandangnya. Aku… aku tidak tahan untuk memandangnya, rasanya malu sekali. Tapi Nemu tidak begitu! Dia justru mendekatiku dan menatapku lembut walaupun dari wajahnya tentu tidak ada ekspresi apapun. Dia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan memberikan ponselnya. Aku segera membacanya.

-_Ikkaku, kenapa diam? Apa Ikkaku marah padaku?—_

Wah! Apa yang dikatakannya? Seharusnya dialah yang marah padaku karena aku menciumnya sembarangan begitu. Kenapa justru dia yang bertanya begitu?

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak marah padamu. A-aku hanya…"

Ucapanku terhenti karena Nemu tiba-tiba memelukku, mendekapku erat. Saat ini kurasakan jantungku sepuluh ribu kali lebih cepat berdetak dari keadaan normalnya. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini. Apakah dia terlalu mesum atau apa? Kenapa dia sering memelukku begini? Atau dia ingin membuat dan merasakan perasaan hangat diantara kami. Bukankah dia tidak bisa merasakan perasaan hangat! Tapi kenapa?

"Ne-Nemu… kau kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Diam. Tentu saja diam sulit berkomunikasi dengannya, sulit baginya merespon pertanyaanku sebab dia harus mengetik dulu di ponselnya. Dan sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui isi hatinya jika tidak membaca tulisan itu. Tapi aku tidak peduli, asalkan bisa dekat dengannya aku tidak peduli apapun. Tapi dekat dengannya akan mustahil bagiku, karena beberapa hari lagi dia akan menikah dengan orang lain.

Nemu lalu melepaskan pelukkannya padaku dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia kemudian mengetik kata-kata yang mungkin panjang sebab lama sekali, jari-jari lentiknya menekan _keypad_ ponselnya. Aku masih diam sambil memperhatikan tingkahnya. Sedikit senyum tersungging di sudut bibirku, saat dia dengan cepat mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

Setelah beberapa detik dia kembali mendekatiku dan menyerahkan apa yang sudah diketiknya tadi.

-_Aku tidak tahu kenapa? Tapi sekarang aku bisa merasakan perasaan hangat saat memeluk Ikkaku. Perasaan yang berbeda dari yang lain. Perasaan yang menyeruak di dadaku, perasaan ingin dekat. Dekat dengan Ikkaku, perasaan ingin bersama. Perasaan yang sangat berbeda yang aku sendiri tidak bisa memastikan apa itu. Perasaan tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ikkaku. Apa Ikkaku merasakan perasaan hangat itu juga?-_

Aku tercengang, loh berarti dia sudah tahu perasaan hangat itu seperti apa? Sejak kapan? Apa sejak aku menciumnya tadi atau…?

"Oh.. bagus kalau begitu. Satu perasaan sudah kau ketahui. Oh, ya sejak kapan kau bisa merasakan perasaan itu?" tanyaku agak penasaran dan mungkin memang penasaran.

-_-Sejak aku memelukmu tadi. Dan itu mungkin juga karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Ikkaku. Jadi ada perasaan seperti itu saat aku memeluk Ikkaku. Aku akan menikah dengan Uryuu Ishida, Ikkaku. Apakah itu berarti aku tidak akan merasakan perasaan hangat itu lagi.-_

Aku membaca tulisan di ponselnya. Apa dia tidak ingin berpisah denganku! Maksudnya? Ja-jadi orang yang akan menikah dengan nemu itu bernama Uryuu Ishida. Kalau tidak salah dia itu dokter ahli yang sering mengisi seminar-semianr di berbagai kampus, termasuk juga di fakultas kedokteran di kampusku. Ja-jadi sainganku seorang dokter! Dokter terkenal pula! Dokter kaca mata itu!

"Jadi yang akan menikah denganmu si kaca mata, dokter Ishida itu?" tanyaku meyakinkan apa yang kupikirakan tadi.

Nemu mengangguk dan kembali menatapku. Jadi benar! Nemu akan menikah dengan si kaca mata itu. Ya Tuhan… kenapa orang yang kusukai akan menikah dengan orang yang paling tidak kusukai. Orang yang pernah berbuat hal yang tidak lucu sama sekali padaku. Kenapa?

**Flashback 1 Tahun yang Lalu…**

Brukk!

"Woi! Kalau jalan itu pakai mata, tahu!" teriakku pada orang yang menabrakku.

Saat ini aku yang sedang berjalan santai di koridor kampusku sambil memandang langit di senja yang hampir gelap.

Koridor si di kampus ini memang sedikit sepi sebab jarang ada yang mau lewat. Koridor ini menghubungkan gedung fakultas teknik dan fakultas Kedokteran yang tidak berjauhan jaraknya. Jarang sekali orang lewat di koridor ini sebab katanya koridor ini berhantu.

Katanya di koridor ini sering muncul hantu wanita tanpa kepala, yang keberadaannya sering diasumsikan untuk mencari kepalanya yang hilang. Kepalanya hilang dikarenakan kepala tersebut digunakan oleh salah satu mahasiswa kedokteran untuk prakteknya.

Kepala itu kemudian dibedah, otaknya dipisahkan dari tengkorak kepala dan kadang juga dipanaskan di wajan. Hal ini mungkin tidak masuk akal! Kalau kepala tersebut dibedah dan di teliti, mungkin wajar. Tapi kalau dipanaskan atau digoreng diwajan lalu dimakan? Itu tidak lucu apalagi menarik, sama sekali tidak! Ternyata yang melakukan perbuatan itu adalah mahasiswa yang punya kebiasaan aneh, psikopat mungkin. Sebab dia suka makan otak orang, menjijikkan sekali! Wah... kenapa aku malah berpikiran tentang hantu wanita tanpa kepala itu?

"Woi botak! Kau itu yang tidak punya mata! Berjalan sambil ngelamun! Kau ini bodoh ya?" teriak orang yang menabrakku tadi.

"Siapa yang botak, kacamata! Kau itu yang bodoh menabrak orang semabarangan! Matamu sudah rabun ya, minus berapa sih kau itu!" balasku memakinya.

"Dasar botak! Bodoh! Anak berandal!"

"Sekali lagi kau mengatai aku botak, mati kau!" ancamku padanya.

"Kau dulu yang kubuat mati!" balasnya sambil menonjokku dan memukul kepalaku dengan tasnya.

Jadilah perkelahian diantara kami dimulai, aku berhasil menendang dan memukulnya. Dia balas menendangku dan memukulku. Hingga tidak kusadari dia menusukkan sesuatu ke pergelangan tanganku. Aku tiba-tiba terjatuh dan pingsan. Diapun tertawa ngakak dan berlalu tanpa kuketahui, sebab aku sudah pingsan duluan.

Saat aku terbangun dari pingsanku, sekelilingku sudah sangat gelap. Aura horror mulai nampak. Terdengar derap langkah tertahan dari seseorang yang makin mendekat kearahku. Perlahan-lahan… dekat, dekat dan semakin dekat. Aku mencoba sedikit memicingkan mataku untuk melihat siapa itu dan apa yang kulihat selanjutnya?

"Ikkaku… kau tahu dimana kepalaku?"

**End of flashback**

Aku bergidik kalau mengingat kejadian itu. Entah karena itulah sebabnya, aku sangat tidak suka dengan si kacamata itu. Si kaca mata yang kuketahui bernama Uryuu Ishida. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu cairan apa yang ditusukannya ke tanganku. Kurasa itu obat tidur atau apa yang bisa membuAtku pingsan. Yang pasti aku sangat tidak menyukainya.

-_Ikkaku kenal denga Ishida?—_

Tulisan di ponsel Nemu sedikit mengagetkanku. Aku kemudian menatapnya dalam, dia pun balas menatapku.

"Ya… aku cuma tahu, tapi tidak terlalu kenal. Oh ya Nemu, apa kau menyukai Ishida?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

Dia menggeleng, dan menuliskan lagi sesuatu di ponselnya.

-_Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku akan menyukainya sebab nanti aku akan menikah dengannya. Maukah Ikkaku mengajariku bagaimana caranya menyukai Ishida? Sebab kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau perasaan cinta itu aku saja tidak mengerti. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya?_—

Hah! Mengajarinya menyukai Ishida? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak bisa, tapi kalau mengajarinya bagaimana "perasaan cinta" mungkin saja aku bisa. Tapi mengajarinya untuk menyukai Ishida dan mengajarinya untuk mencintai Ishida. Apa aku bisa?

-_Aku tidak tahu, Ikkaku. Aku tidak bisa menolak pernikahan ini. Sebab kata ayah Ishida punya obat untuk menyembuhkanku dan dia akan dengan tulus menyembuhkanku. Ishida juga bilang begitu. Dan ternyata dia juga sudah mencintaiku sejak lama. Aku ingin sembuh Ikkaku, aku ingin bisa seperti orang lain. Aku ingin bisa berbicara lagi, ingin berekspresi… Aku ingin seperti itu, Ikkaku._-

Kata-kata di ponsel Nemu membuatku ingin mati saat ini juga. Aku ingin dia bisa seperti yang diinginkannya. Aku ingin dia bisa tersenyum, bisa terawa dan bisa berbicara dengannya. Tentu saja aku ingin sekali, tapi… Untuk mengajarinya menyukai Ishida, tentu saja itu berat sekali. Berat karena aku juga menyukai Nemu. Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan bisa mengajarinya? Bagaimana caranya? Kalau tidak kuajari, pasti Nemu akan kecewa?

-_Ikkaku, bagaimana? Kau mau kan mengajariku bagaimana caranya menyukai Ishida? Tolong ya, Ikkaku!_—

"Aku, aku tidak…"

-**TO BE CONTINUED**-

* * *

Wah maaf br update…

Maaf chp ini ancur n ada banyak genre di dalamnya. Ada romance, horror, sadis… Fict ini kubuat siang hari jadi aku bisa buat horrornya. Kalau malam, aku takut bukannya buat horror malah didatengin horornya. Maaf pendek dan mungkin mengecewakan.

Makasih udah review, balesannya di tunggu ya di Inbox masing2. **REVIEW LAGI YA, DOMO...**

* * *

**Buat yg gak login ini balesannya : **

**13elieveSuJuELF**

Ya, Ikkaku di cium Nemu. Lucu ya?

Ishida yg akan di jodohin sm Nemu.

**Zie-raInc0ol**

Makasih udah mw review.

Ya nih double kissu buat si botak!

Ganbatte Ikkaku, dapatkan gadismu!

Yang bakal di itu Ishida.

**Fun-Ny Chan**

Ketemu lagi ya? Ya yang malah mesum itu si manis Yumichika (?)  
ya, kasian sekali si botak itu…

Baru pertama jatuh cinta udah mw ditinggal nikah.

Tp aku rasa Ikkaku akan memperjuangkan cinta pertamanya itu.

Semangat Ikkaku!


	5. Chapter 5 :Ekspresi Senyum

BLEACH © Tite Kubo

Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen © Riztichimaru

**Pairing**: Madarame Ikkaku x Kurotsuchi Nemu

Noto: fict gaje, AU, OOC, typo banyak, ngebosenin. Maaf ya!

**Makasih byk yg udh RnR,**

**Review ya! Domo…**

**STOP! Don't Like, Don't Read !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Ekspresi Senyum**

**

* * *

**

-_Ikkaku, bagaimana? Kau mau kan mengajariku bagaimana caranya menyukai Ishida? Tolong ya, Ikkaku!_—

"Aku, aku tidak…" Aku menjeda kata-kataku sebentar, "Baiklah aku tidak bisa menolakmu. Akan kuusahakan untuk mengajarimu menyukai si Kaca Mata itu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji akan berhasil atau tidak, ini tergantung kau juga. Jadi kalau kau mau bisa menyukainya, berusahalah!"

Fuih! Aku tidak menyangka aku akan memutuskan hal ini, sungguh diluar keinginanku. Bagaimana mungkin aku akan mengajarinya menyukai orang yang tidak kusukai, apalagi orang itu akan merebut cinta pertamaku. Ikkaku, kasihan sekali dirimu. Kasihan! Kasihan! Kasihan!

Nemu menatap mataku, kurasa dia paham apa yang kukatakan padanya. Aku tersenyum padanya, lebih tepatnya senyuman getir. Tapi, aku berusaha untuk tidak seperti itu, aku tidak ingin dia merasa bersalah atau apa padaku. Nemu lalu menyerahkan ponselnya padaku, aku membaca tulisan tersebut. Ternyata dia berterimakasih padaku.

"Sama-sama kita kan teman. Ayo mulai belajarnya!" Aku mengajaknya memulai pelajaran yang aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mengajarinya, tapi aku sudah mempersiapkan berbagai macam alat dan cara yang kuperlukan untuk mengajarinya.

Pertama : Poster macam-macam ekspresi senyum, mulai dari senyum biasa hingga senyum licik.

Kedua : Video macam-macam ekspresi senyum yang kuunduh dari beberapa website di Internet.

Ketiga : Beberapa artikel yang memuat semua tentang penjelasan ekspresi senyum tersebut. Semuanya lengkap berikut gambar-gambarnya.

Keempat : Hal yang perlu kulakukan adalah mempraktekkan senyum tersebut di depan Nemu.

Kelima : Nemu akan kuajari ekspresi tersenyum tersebut. Dia akan menirukan gambar-gambar itu dan aku akan membimbingnya.

Huft! Untuk yang pertama sampai yang ketiga 'sih mudah kutemukan, tapi untuk yang ke empat dan kelima. Apa aku bisa? Rasanya akan lucu kalau aku menirukan senyum-senyum itu. Sungguh memalukan! Merepotkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi inilah cara efektifnya. Mempraktekkan contohnya langsung. Dan untuk yang kelima ini, aku bagaimana mengajarkannya? Susah mungkin!

"Ayo kuajarkan, ada 5 hal yang kujadikan alat dan cara agar kau bisa belajar ekspresi senyum. Pertama, aku punya poster ini. Akan kujelaskan gambar-gabar ini. Dengarkan baik-baik, ya?" ujarku padanya sambil membentangkan poster ini di dinding apartemenku. Lalu aku berdiri layaknya seorang guru yang mengajari anak-anak tentang organ tubuh, mungkin.

"Senyum yang seperti ini dinamakan senyum biasa, kalau yang ini senyum getir, kalau yang ini senyum licik, dan bla bla…." Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar semua penjelasan tentang gambar senyum di poster ini satu persatu. Kulihat Nemu tampak antusias memperhatikan penjelasanku sekali-sekali dia bahkan melongo, mungkin kurang mengerti.

"Kau ada pertanyaan?" tanyaku padanya. Dia menggeleng, aku tersenyum padanya. Kurasa dia sebenarnya gadis yang pintar dan mudah memahami sesuatu. Tapi itu masih mungkin.

"Oh, baguslah kalau kau paham. Kalau kau ada pertanyaan atau kau tidak mengerti, langsung tanyakan saja padaku. Jangan segan-segan, aku buka pak guru kok. Hehehe.."

Nemu menatapku lagi, kurasa aku terlalu bodoh sebab bercanda segaring itu. Nemu kemudian mendekat padaku dan…

CUP!

Nemu mencium pipiku, apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Kenapa mencium pipiku seperti ini? Kurasa rona merah pasti tampak di wajahku. Aku lalu melengoskan pandanganku dari tatapannya. Kurasa dia memikirkan sesuatu tentang aku. Ah! Kalau dia makin sering mencium pipiku, mana bisa aku tidak semakin menyukainya. Tapi tidak mungkin aku mengahalanginya untuk tidak menciumku, karena… Aku juga suka dia menciumku. Sial! Kenapa aku malah berpikiran begitu! Apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa jadi berpikiran mesum begini?

-_Wajah Ikkaku memerah, apa Ikkaku sakit?_—

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku tentang ciuman Nemu tadi. Setelah kubaca apa yang ditulisnya, kurasa wajahku bertambah merah. Ternyata Nemu menyadari kalau wajahku merona merah. Ah, malunya!

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak sakit kok. O ya, kau lapar tidak, aku buatkan makan siang dulu ya. Kau tonton saja video ekspresi senyum yang ada di atas TV itu. Kau bisa memutar DVD, kan?"

Aku mengalihkan topik, aku tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam perbincangan yang memalukkan ini. Nemu hanya menganggukan kepala dan langsung menuju TV untuk menonton Video ekspresi senyum itu. Aku lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk membuat makan siang kami. Tidak terasa penjelasanku tantang ekpresi senyum tadi menghabisakan waktu dua jam lebih. Hmm… lama-lama aku bisa mendaftar jadi guru, kalau aku sering begitu. Heheh.. apa yang kupikirkan, aneh-aneh saja.

Aku mulai memasak makan siang kami, karena aku tidak begitu pandai memasak jadi aku hanya membuat mie ramen saja. Biasanya yang memasak itu Yumichika, dia yang selalu mengantarkan makanan ke kamarku. Kadang juga dia yang memasak disini, aku hanya bisa makan saja. Kadang-kadang kupikir punya teman seperti Yumichika memang menguntungkan.

Setelah memasak aku lalu membawa makanan tersebut ke Ruang TV. Kulihat Nemu sedang serius memperhatikan video itu sambil sekali-sekali dia mem-_pause_ videonya. Kurasa dia ingin lebih paham.

"Apa kau sudah paham dengan macam-macam ekspresi itu?" tanyaku saat aku sampai di ruang TV. Nemu menoleh kearahku dan menggeleng.

"Jadi belum ada yang kau pahami?"

Ya, mau gimana lagi susah sih mengajarinya. Aku lalu meletakkan makanan di dekatnya. Ada 2 mangkok ramen dan 2 gelas air mineral.

"Ya sudahlah, nanti aku jelaskan lagi. Ayo kita makan dulu. Maaf ya, aku cuma bisa masak ramen ini. Aku tidak pandai memasak."

Nemu memutar arahnya menghadapku, dia lalu mengambil semangkuk ramen dan mulai akan memakannya. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, kupikir dia kelaparan. Aku sih terlalu semangat mengajarinya, jadi sampai lupa waktu. Setelah makan beberapa suapan sumpit, Nemu mulai mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya dan langsung menyerahkannya padaku.

-_Masakan Ikkaku enak. Aku suka! O ya, aku sudah paham kok macam-macam ekspresi senyum itu. Terimakasih Ikkaku. O ya setelah menonton ini, kita akan belajar apa lagi?_—

"Ah kau jangan memuji masakanku, itu kan hanya ramen biasa. WOW! Jadi kau sudah paham dengan macam-macam ekspresi senyum itu. Bagus-bagus. Hmm.. setelah menonton ini, kita akan praktek!"

Nemu menatap tajam kearahku. Kurasa dia terkejut! Dia langsung mengetik kata-kata di ponselnya, setelah itu aku membacanya.

-_Praktek? Maksud, Ikkaku?_-

"Hahahah… kau ini lucu! Tentu saja kita akan mempraktekkannya. Untuk apa sekedar tahu teori dan tidak mempraktekkannya. Lama-lama kau bisa lupa atau mungkin kau tidak akan bisa kalau cuma belajar teorinya saja. Iya, kan?" Aku menegaskan pendapatku. Nemu memandangku sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Sudah cepat dihabiskan ramennya. Setelah ini kita tonton lagi DVD-nya, trus langsung praktek!"

Nemu segera menghabiskan ramennya, begitu pula denganku. Setelah makanan kami habis, aku segera membawa piring-piring kotor bekas kami makan ke dapur. Aku akan mencucinya. Saat aku beranjak ke dapur dan telah meletakkan piring tersebut di bak cuci piring, Nemu mendekat padaku dan ingin ikut membantuku.

"Tidak usah, biar aku saja. Kau lanjutkan saja menonton video itu."

Nemu menggeleng dan mengetik sesuatu lagi.

-_Bukankah Ikkaku pernah bilang, kalau aku boleh membantu Ikkaku kalau aku kesini lagi. Dulu Ikkaku pernah bilang begitu, kan?-_

Setelah membaca tulisan di ponselnya, aku baru ingat kalau dulu aku pernah bilang begitu padanya. AKu lalu mencuci piring bersama Nemu, kelihatannya dia biasa melakukannya. Sangat terampil, tidak sepertiku yang terkesan asal. Setelah semua piring bersih, aku mengajak Nemu ke ruang TV.

Nemu mengikutiku, tapi saat aku sudah akan melangkah ke ruang TV. Dia menarik tanganku dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

-_Ikkaku, aku boleh pinjam toilet. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar. Karena, aku harus… (urusan wanita).-_

Setelah membacanya aku mengerti, aku lalu mempersilahkannya ke toilet. Dia mengambil tasnya dan langsung menuju toilet. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Ah… urusan wanita memang merepotkan.

Aku lalu menuju ruang TV dan menonton bermacam-macam ekspresi senyum tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit menonton, Nemu keluar dari toilet dan mendekat kearahku, duduk disampingku lalu menonton DVD itu.

Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang ekspresi senyum yang diputar di DVD itu, Nemu mendengarkan dengan serius. Setelah menjelaskan semua video ditonton, tibalah saatnya praktek. Ya praktek!

-_Kita sekarang Praktek, ya?—_

"Ya. Tapi jangan mengejekku ya, kalau aku tidak terlalu bisa mempraktekkan ekspresi-ekspresi senyum itu."

Aku rasa kalau Yumichika datang kesini, dia akan terpingkal-pingkal melihat aku menirukan berbagai ekspresi senyum itu. Benar-benar memalukan!

"Ayo kita mulai! Yang seperti Ini ekspresi senyum biasa."

ujarku langsung mempraktekkan senyuman biasa itu, Nemu memperhatikanku. Kemudian dia mulai menirukanku, tapi agak sulit juga.

"Kenapa? Apa sulit mempraktekkannya?" tanyaku pada Nemu yang kelihatan sulit melakukannya. Aku lalu mengulangi gerakan senyum itu. Nemu memperhatikanku kembali dan mencoba mempraktekkannya. Dan tepat! Dia masih belum terlalu bisa.

Aku lalu mendekat kearahnya dan menggerakkan tangan kananku kearah wajahnya. Aku menyentuh sudut bibirnya dan menggerakkan bibirnya untuk berekspresi senyum. Pertama hanya dengan satu tangan lalu karena susah membentuk sudut-sudut senyum di bibirnya, aku menggunakan kedua tanganku. Menggerakkan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk membentuk senyum.

DEG! DEG! DEG!

Gila! Saat aku menyentuh sudut-sudut bibirnya, dentuman jangtungku terasa akan segera meledak. Gila! Kanapa aku malah jadi deg-degan begini? Ada apa denganku? Aku kan hanya mengajarinya saja. Ingat Ikkaku dia sudah akan menikah dengan si Kacamata itu, dia bukan milikmu. Ingat itu! Hati kecilku menyuarakan larangan itu. larangan untuk tidak merasakan perasaan ini padanya, larangan untuk tidak menyeruakkan seluruh rasa yang ingin kusematkan padanya. Rasa yang mungkin tidak sempat kusematkan padanya, walaupun hanya beberapa menit atau detik saja.

Lama aku terbawa dalam suasana ini, aku masih memegang sudut-sudut bibirnya. Hingga aku sadar kalau Nemu memegangi pergelangan tanganku, aku kaget dan langsung menarik tanganku.

"Maaf. Maaf aku tidak sengaja."

Nemu kembali menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menyuruhku menatap bola matanya yang indah. Dia menatapku dan menggeleng, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya lagi padaku.

-_Tidak apa-apa. Ikkaku kan mengajariku, tidak apa-apa. Aku paham kok. Oh ya, ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya_.—

"Eh… ya. Ya, maaf ya. Ayo lanjutkan!"

Akupun memulai lagi mengajarinya, Nemu mempraktekkannya dan kulihat dia mulai pandai menirukan bermacam-macam ekspresi tersebut.

"O ya Nemu, senyum licik itu seperti ini!" ujarku sambil menirukan ekspresi senyum licik. Nemu memperhatikanku, aku lalu mengulang-ulangnya.

Tiba-tiba…

"WHAHAHAHAHHA….."

Aku menoleh kearah suara tawa itu, yang kulihat adalah Si Banci yang sedang terpingkal-pingkal di depan pintu ruang TV. Dia tertawa-tawa sambil memegangi perutnya, dia tertawa berlebihan.

"HEI BANCI! APA YANG KAU TERTAWAKAN, HAH!" Aku kesal dan segera mendekatinya lalu menjitak kepalanya. Dia meledek dan mentertawaiku habis-habisan.

"Kau! Kau lucu Ikkaku! Senyum yang kau ajarkan itu bukan senyum licik, tapi senyum getir. Dasar bodoh! Kau tidak bisa membedakannya, ya? Hahahahh…" ujar Yumicika masih dengan tawa mengejeknya.

"Kau!"

Bletakk, dukkk, bletakk…

Aku dan Yumichika saling menjitak dan memukul, berlarian kesana kemari di ruang TV itu lalu lari keliling apartemenku ini. Lalu kembali lagi berkejar-kejaran di ruang TV, Yumichika dan aku mengelilingi Nemu yang memperhatikan ulah kekanak-kanakan kami. Lalu Yumichika menjadikan Nemu sebagai tamengnya dari kejaranku. Dia berdiri di belakang Nemu yang berdiri memandangi ulah kami.

"Nemu lindungi aku dari si Botak itu. Dia itu kejam! Nanti dia akan mencabut alisku yang indah ini. Lindungi aku ya Nemu-chan," ujar Yumichika bersembunyi di belakang Nemu. Aku terus menggapai-gapaikan tanganku kearah Yumichika yang ada di belakang Nemu, hampir saja bisa menjangkau alis Yumichika. Namun aku justru kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

BRUKKK…

Aku terjatuh dan menimpa Nemu. Sedangkan Yumichika ternyata berhasil menghindar dari gapaian tanganku dan juga berhasil menghindar dari jatuh beruntun. Dia dengan sigap menghindar saat aku jatuh menimpa Nemu.

Alhasil, saat ini aku berada tepat di atas tubuh Nemu yang terlentang. Tubuh kami hampir saja beradu jika aku tidak sigap menopang tubuhku dengan tanganku. Ya Tuhan, kenapa terjadi kejadian ini? Aku tidak sengaja, tapi saat aku melihat ke bawah. Aku melihat wajah Nemu yang menatapku. Aku menatap matanya dalam, makin dalam. Aku semakin mendekatkan wajahku kewajahnya. Makin mendalami tatapanku padanya, dia balas menatapku. Kami seakan terbawa suasana, aku hampir saja akan menciumnya jika tidak Yumichika berdehem keras.

"Ehemm! Ehem! Aku masih ada disini dan melihat jelas apa yang ingin kalian lakukan."

Aku kaget dan sontak langsung mengangkat tubuhku dari atas tubuh Nemu. Aku segera beranjak berdiri dan membantu Nemu berdiri.

"Maaf, Nemu."

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari bibirku, aku malu. Apalagi si Banci ini melihat jelas. Aarghhh… Apa yang kulakukan tadi? Nemu juga kelihatan sedikit panik, mungkin dia juga malu. Yumichika kemudian memutariku. Dan tersenyum meledek.

"Ikkaku, kau itu ya. Cckckck… MESUM!"

Aku kaget dan menjitak kepalanya, Yumichika berlari keluar kamarku. Aku mengejarnya hingga keluar apartementku dan dia segera masuk ke kamarnya, tapi sebelum itu dia berteriak kencang.

"IKKAKU MESUM. HEI DENGAR! IKKAKU MESUM!"

Aku rasanya ingin menendang, menjitak dan memukuli Yumichika. Tapi pintu kamar apartement Yumichika sudah tertutup rapat, aku juga rasanya ingin menghancurkan pintunya. Tapi aku ingat pintu itu harganya mahal, bisa-bisa ayah mencekikku karena membuatnya harus mengeluarkan uang untuk mengganti pintu itu.

Aku lalu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementku. Kulihat Nemu sedang berjalan kearahku sambil memegangi perutnya. Wajahnya pucat, apa dia sakit?

"Nemu, kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyaku khawatir padanya. Nemu tidak menjawab hanya memberikan ponselnya padaku. Aku lalu membacanya.

-_Kau tahu aku lagi… kan. Aku sakit perut, bisa kau belikan aku obat *** ini di apotek._-

Aku tersentak, jadi dia sedang sakit perut karena haidnya. Ya, urusan wanita memang merepotkan. Tapi aku khawatir melihat wajahnya yang tambah memucat serta memegangi perutnya. Aku harus segera membeli obatnya, kasihan Nemu kesakitan begitu.

"Ya, ya aku paham. Kau istirahat saja dulu di sofa itu. Aku akan ke apotek, kau tunggu disini ya. Tunggu aku, aku tidak akan lama."

Nemu mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kearah sofa, dia segera duduk sambil masih memegangi perutnya. Aku segera pergi ke apotek.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di apotek, apoteknya ramai sekali. Aku menunggu antrian lebih kurang 15 menit, lama sekali rasanya. Aku mulai panik dan makin mencemaskan Nemu. Apa dia makin bertambah sakit?

Beberapa menit kemudian giliran antrianku sampai, aku segera membeli obat yang dipesan oleh Nemu tadi. Setelah itu, aku segera berlari menuju apartementku. Setelah sampai di apartementku, kulihat Nemu tertidur di sofa. Wajahnya masih pucat menahan rasa sakitnya. Aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Tapi dia harus minum obat ini, jika tidak sakitnya tidak akan kunjung berkurang.

"Nemu bangun! Aku sudah membeli obatnya, segeralah diminum. Nemu!" panggilku pelan sambil menggoyangkan bahunya.

Nemu bangun dan menatap wajahku. Aku langsung memberikan obat dan air mineral padanya. Nemu meminum obatnya. Setelah meminumkan obat Nemu, aku lalu menyuruhnya berbaring di sofa. Kurasa sebaiknya dia istirahat dulu.

"Berbaringlah dulu sampai kau merasa baikan, baru nanti kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya. Istirahatlah dulu."

Aku kemudian membiarkannya memejamkan mata. Aku lalu duduk dikarpet, bersender pada sofa tempat Nemu berbaring. Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara dengkuran halus dari Nemu. Kurasa dia sudah hanyut dalam alam mimpinya.

Aku mengalihkan padanganku kearah Nemu. Ya Tuhan, dia cantik sekali. Dia cantik walaupun dia sedang dalam kondisi tidur seperti ini. Tapi kecantikan dan kebaikannya bukanlah milikku, aku tidak lagi akan berhak memilikinya. Aku mungkin tidak akan bisa memilikinya.

Nemu, semoga kau akan bahagia dengan Si Kacamata itu. Semoga dia bisa menjagamu saat kau sakit seperti ini, semoga dia bisa menyembuhkanmu. Bisa membuatmu berekspresi. Semoga saja, aku senang jika kau bisa sembuh. Aku rela walaupun kau bersama dengan si Kacamata itu, asalkan kau sembuh dan bisa meraih harapanmu.

Walaupun aku tahu kau akan bersamanya. Aku akan tetap mengajarimu banyak ekspresi, mengajarimu bagaimana menyukainya dan mengajarimu semua hal. Karena aku… aku ingin melihat kau bahagia, bukan keputusasaan seperti pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu dulu.

**Satu jam kemudian….**

Aku masih sibuk dengan pikiran-pikiranku sendiri, sampai kurasakan ada tangan hangat menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh dan kulihat Nemu sudah bangun.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun. Masih sakit? Kalau iya, akan kuantar kau kerumah sakit."

Nemu menggeleng dan langsung duduk, aku menatap wajahnya. Saat ini, aku tidak lagi melihat rona pucat di wajahnya. Sepertinya dia sedikit lebih baikkan. Dia lalu beranjak ikut duduk di sampingku di karpet lalu mengetik sesuatu lagi di ponselnya.

-_Aku sudah tidak sakit lagi, tidak perlu kerumah sakit. Terimakasih Ikkaku, Ikkaku sudah membelikan aku obat. O ya, ayo kita lanjutkan lagi belajarnya.-_

Wah semangat belajarnya tinggi sekali, jauh dari kebiasaanku yang sedikit malas belajar. Ya tahulah sendiri hal yang paling kusukai hanya bertarung, hanya itu yang tidak malas kulakukan.

"Sepertinya sudah semuanya kita pelajari hari ini, tinggal kau baca saja artikel-artikel ini. Akan kujelaskan kalau kau kurang mengerti." Nemu melirik tumpukan artikel yang sudah ku_print_.

"Ini! Bacalah! Kalau kau kurang mengerti tanyakan padaku." Ujarku padanya, dia mengangguk lalu membca artikel-arikel itu. Akupun ikut membacanya, setelah beberapa menit. Kantuk menyerangku, aku sepertinya lelah dan tanpa sadar aku tertidur di bahu Nemu.

**Nemu's POV**

Ah! Ikkaku tertidur rupanya. Sepertinya dia kelelahan, sudah dari pagi dia mengajariku ekspresi senyum. Pantas saja kalau dia lelah, tadi juga dia kumintai tolong membelikan aku obat. Hmm… Ikkaku baik sekali.

Baik sekali dia ini, apa bisa ya aku berteman dengannya walaupun nanti aku sudah menikah dengan Ishida. Apa Isida nanti akan sebaik Ikkaku? Ah, semoga saja iya. Beruntung sekali gadis yang akan menikah dengan Ikkaku nanti. Karena Ikkaku orangnya baik seperti ini. Ah, andai saja aku menikah dengan Ikkaku, pasti aku akan sangat beruntung. Apalagi yang kupikirkan!

O ya, tadi saat Ikkaku jatuh menimpaku, aku merasa kalau ada perasaan hangat di tubuhku. Kenapa ya? Saat-saat aku berdekatan dengan Ikkaku, perasaan hangat itu selalu muncul. Apa maksud perasaan-perasaan hangat itu? Ah, sudahlah. Tapi kenapa aku malah mengantuk begini sih. Huamm… ngantuknya.

Saat aku akan beranjak tidur lagi dan mataku mulai merapat. Aku medengar ada orang yang berbisik-bisik di ruangan ini.

"Ckckck… dasar botak! Bermesuman terus kerjanya. Dasar botak Mesum!"

"Hei, Yumichika! Itu bukan mesum, tapi itu romantis, tahu! Dasar bodoh!"

"Hei paman! Itu mesum, bukan romantis!"

"Hah kau ini! Terserah kau sajalah!"

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Noto :**

Terimaksih banyak untuk yang udah Baca, Review & Favorit fict 'Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen' ini. Moga gak bosan ya. O ya, untuk next chapter mungkin akan lama update, cz author'aneh' ini akan berencana hiatus selama 2 bulan lebih. Itu karena banyak tugas dan akan pergi ketempat yang gak ada jaringan Internetnya. Tapi kalau ada kesempatan akan kuusahakan untuk mengupdatenya. Gomen ya, semoga gak kecewa.

* * *

**-NgeBales Reviews Bareng ALL STAR Fict 'Gadisku, Sample Eksperimen'-**

* * *

**Rizt :** " Mulai Chapter 5 ini, reviewnya akan dibalas sama ALL stars fict ini, semoga senang sama balesannya, ya."

**Nemu :** "Baiklah karena** Azalea Yukiko** review yang pertama, jadi akan kubacain reviewnya dulu ya, 'Ishida to? Cintanya gak berlabuh ke Inoue?' Balesannya, Ya Itu yang mau nikah sama aku itu si Ishida. Aku kurang tau juga, kenapa dia gak berlabuh ke Inoue. Mungkin Inoue udah sama Ulqiuorra kayaknya, jadi Ishida berlabuhnya sama aku."

**Ikkaku :** "Aku akan bales review dari **chappythesmartrabbit**, aku rasa Nemu mang Cocok sama Ishida. Hmm.. kasihan ya aku, cinta pertama yg bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, makasih ya Chappy dah dukung aku! Aku akan berjuang!"

**Nemu :** "Untuk **Yurisa-Shirany Kurosaki,** kasihan ya aku. Ayah Mayuri emang gitu kok, Yurisa. Dia itu gila Eksperimen, yah jadilah aku korbannya."

**Yumichika :** "Special untuk **Hwarang Ichikurasaki **yang manis, Yumichika yang jawab, ya. Ya author satu ini emang sadis, tidak indah sama sekali. Kejam! Wah…Hwarang gak bisa makan jadinya, hmm…kasihan ya. Apa perlu Yumichika yang manis ini, yang Nyuapin biar Hwarang bisa makan. Heheheh…."

**Ikkaku :** "Aku bales lagi review dari **Zie-raInc0ol.** Wah makin seru ya Fict ini, tapi yang meraninnya susah tahu. Masak aku harus dibuat menderita batin mulu. Tapi gak papa ding kan bisa kissu2 sama Nemu..hehhehe" *blushing*

**Nemu : ***blusing*

**Yumichika :** " Dasar Botak MESUM!"

**Ikkaku :** "Biarin, kamu iri ya Banci? Ya sudahlah bales lagi yang dari **zangetsuichigo13.** Ya, Nemu sm si Kacamata itu, huh! Ya dia itu curang, masa aku main ditusuk aja, gak gentle dia itu. Horornya dapet, tapi pas aku yang meraninnya itu yang buat aku mau mati aja. Ishh dah! Serem banget tahu."

**Ishida :** "Woi botak! Siapa yang kau bilang kacamata, HAH! Dasar Botak! Ah sudahlah gak ada gunanya ngomong sama dia, mendingan bales reviewnya si **Fun-Ny Chan** aja. Ikkaku emang tampang mesum, tapi aku gak culas kok. Enak aja, aku kan Cuma membela diri. Masalah Yumichika, hmm… kayaknya dia muncul di chapter ini. Aku aja yang gak muncul… authornya mihak Ikkaku sih."

**Rizt :** "Hei kacamata, aku gak mihak siapa-siapa. Aku Cuma dukung Ikkaku aja kok." *Ishida : sama aja, tau!*

**Nemu :** "Ya udah Rizt, biarin aja Ishida bilang gitu. Entar juga dia tahu alasannya kenapa Rizt dukung Ikkaku sama aku. Ya, itu kalau dia orang yang bijak, kalau enggak terserah dia lah. Dari pada ngomongin itu mendingan aku langsung bales yang dari **aRaRaNcHa.** Ya aku sama Ishida, aku harap sih Ikkaku mau memperjuangkan cintanya sama aku. Tapi kalau enggak, aku juga gak tahu…"

**Ikkaku :** "Nemu sayang, aku akan memperjuangkan kamu kok. Tenang ya, Nemu sayang. Okelah kalau begitu, aku bales review dari **filgaia team.** Wah bagus itu nemuin fict gaje ini. Lanjutkan baca dan reviewnya, ya. Oh ya, maaf aku gak bisa nolak permintaannya Nemu, karena aku mau Nemu sembuh jadi aku terima. Maaf mengecewakan. Oke aku akan berjuang. Doa kan saya ya!"

**Yumichika :** "Aku jawab review dari **Cha-13elieveSuJuELF**, ya. Cha sayang, Nemu emang bakal sama Ishida, tapi sebagai teman aku akan dukung terus Ikkaku. Karena aku yakin Ikkaku akan memperjuangkan cinta pertamanya itu, uh…indahnya. Cha sayang, juga dukung Ikkaku ya?"

**Ikkaku :** "Wah makasih banci, aku pasti akan memperjuangkannya. Lihat saja nanti!"

**Mayuri :** "Apa maksudmu Botak?"

**Ikkaku :** "Aku akan memiliki anakmu, Ayah!"

**Mayuri :** "APA AYAH? Siapa yang mau punya mantu kayak loe, ih ogah! Tapi ngomong-ngomong kok aku gak kebagian bales review ya? Apa semua pada takut sama aku ya? *mikir*

**Rizt :** "Mungkin aja kali. O ya sudahlah makasih ya udah bales reviewnya readers. Buat para readers, moga gak bosen ya sama fict gaje ini. **RnR lg, domo…"**


End file.
